Snow That Never Melts
by toshirotaku
Summary: No matter where Hitsugaya Toshiro goes, Kyuumu Yukiko will be following behind, even if death is what awaits her. ToshiroxOC
1. El Jardín de Nieve Eterna

足らない出会い、

物語の始まり。

* * *

><p>It felt like any other morning. She came to class, sat on her chair, did her exams, and left. Some how the prospect of doing that is utterly boring. Her friends had left earlier, they were good at written tests, but can anyone blame her if she chose to be bad in those kinds of things?<p>

"How did you do Yukiko-san?"

"Kill me Soujiro!"

"Such a child."

"Shut it you shortie."

"Yukiko-san!"

"What? Shiro started it first"

"Yukiko, you're short too!"

"I'm taller than you."

"Please stop it both of you."

_懐かしい。_

* * *

><p>Yukiko woke up to the sound of screams and hoots. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Yukiko yawned—ungracefully, I might add. Brushing her hair with her hand she stood up and walked to get her shihakusho. She wanted to sleep some more, but Shuuei's and Kira's falsetto singing made it impossible—damn those drunken idiots!<p>

Once dressed she opened her door, glaring slightly at the rising sun. _It's morning and those idiots are still at it, unbelievable. How drunk can you get before you faint?_ Sighing slightly, Yukiko thought of the best route possible to avoid the disgusting smell of sake. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine; all those men, drunk and armed with weapons, sake in one hand, and with one wrong move, she'll end up just like them. Running as fast as her legs could take her, she jumped from roof to roof.

Walking into the tenth squad gate, Yukiko felt her mischief level soaring through the roof. There's only one man in this whole Seireitei that would have the perfect reaction Yukiko knew so well. He may be a genius in...almost anything, but she still will best him when it comes to annoying people (mainly him).Turning her head around she felt him coming. Her heart pounded for a second but she hid her thoughts down to her soul to avoid any stupidity she might do. Rounding the corner she glomped her favourite white haired friend.

"Mpphuunyinyo!"

Yukiko laughed and let go of Toshiro. She smiled as Toshiro glared at her. She could faintly hear yelps and howls from the eleventh division's party. "The party is still going on," she stated as she followed Toshiro—she guessed that he is returning to his office.

Toshiro nodded, "I'm going to let Matsumoto off today. Considering this is a holiday."

She wondered if he would work or perhaps have a nice day off too. Well, she knew that if Toshiro does intend to spend the day off—and if she doesn't get drunk—, he would spend it in a dignified manner. Then again Toshiro might just spend his time, locked up in his office with stacks of paperwork. She giggled slightly at the picture her imagination conjured up.

"What are you laughing at?"

Yukiko blinked and looked at Toshiro with surprise evident in her eyes. She followed him all the way to his room? Wow, she really was deep in thought. She looked as he wrapped a scarf around. "Is it really cold?"

"No. But who knows, it might get cold. Come on then."

She blinked and asked where to. For that she received a shrug and he began to walk away. Yukiko followed him again. Yukiko smiled and knew where they were heading the moment Toshiro turned to an alleyway that would only fit people of small stature.

They both stopped in front of the wall and placed their palms against it. Yukiko calmed herself and summoned a bit of reiatsu to her palm. The wall began to glow red and formed a door. Slowly golden ink painted above the door and formed a beautiful calligraphy of, "The Eternal Snow Garden of the Two Heavenly Beasts". She felt a bump forming on her hand and she opened her eyes. One of the doorknob was shaped like tiger's head while the other was in the shape of a dragon's head. Slowly Toshiro opened the doors and she smiled as she saw the garden.

The garden will forever be white; covered in snow. Yukiko smiled as she remembered how Toshiro complained on the silliness of using his bankai for the sake of covering the place with snow. At first she built it to congratulate Toshiro on his rise to captaincy and then on her birthday she asked for snow. In the middle was a sakura tree within the protection of a small moat. The pink flowers will eternally bloom in the garden, stopped in time. And the red bridge was just there for the sake of it.

She looked at Toshiro and sighed, "do you regret it?"

"Not particularly."

"Hn. Ne, Shiro (Toshiro interjected with his usual, 'it's Hitsugaya-taichou!), what if we add fish into the moat?"

Toshiro sighed, "How do you plan on keeping them alive?"

"…eto…I don't know…food?"

"Baka."

Yukiko idly walked to the bridge and sat against the railings. She calmly turned and stared into Toshiro's eyes. "I had a dream. What an ancient dream. It was…strange. All the three of us were having fun. That was over forty years ago," a sudden breeze whipped Yukiko's hair over her face and once the wind died down, "you suddenly became a giant Shiro."

Toshiro twitched. "Don't suddenly go looking into someone's eyes with that serious look on, only to tell them an outright stupid ending. Are you planning to kill me with stupidity?"

"Mah Shiro, you're too serious over everything! One has to relax. I bet if you hadn't met me today, you'd be off doing your stupid paperwork. It's a hassle y'know."

"You don't do any, and I know that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do. I just don't dedicate my life to it like you do."

Toshiro sighed and walked towards Yukiko. She calmly tilted her head as he looked into her eyes. "I'm glad we built this garden. Every time you go off on a mission in the living world I occasionally come here to hope that you're fine and that you'll come back safely."

Yukiko's eyes widened in shock. This may be the most he has ever said about his feelings. Again that hope began stirring up again. Hope that he will confess to her.

"Yukiko…I…was just joking."

Hope dashed. Yukiko got angry. Very angry.

* * *

><p>"It's so peaceful and quiet without Yukiko-san around," Takizoe said as he sipped his tea with his kouhai.<p>

"Yukiko-san is the black haired girl always loitering around here isn't she?"

"Yup. She always gets in all sorts of trouble. I guess today is a day off. Ah, the cherry blossoms are beautiful today."

"I agree on that senpai," Kazuma agreed.

"HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO! GET BACK HERE!"

"No way! Not with you on my tail."

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!"

"HADAZAWRI TENBATSU, KAZEMOUKO!"

"Oi! What are you doing with that! Yukiko! Dammit!"

"Ah, it's not so quiet anymore Kazuma," Takizoe stated calmly as the beautiful cherry blossoms tree he was staring at fell to the ground due to some excess wind attack from Yukiko-san.

"Takizoe-senpai, you have tears running down your face."

"Is that so? I do love that Sakura tree."

* * *

><p>Reaching the point where the chase started, Toshiro collapsed under the Sakura tree. Yukiko glared at him before deciding that he has had enough punishment for the great insult he caused her. She calmly walked and sat next to him. She must admit though, calling out her shikai was a bit overboard, but he brought out that hope again, so he deserved it!<p>

"Yukiko, when you go off to the living world. Please be careful."

Yukiko glanced sideways at him and smiled, "I'll come back safely. It's a promise!"

Feeling exhausted, Yukiko leaned on Toshiro's shoulder. Her eyes drifted close as she began to recuperate from using her shikai. How nice and cool.

"Sleep tight Yuki-chan."

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

That's the end of an introductory chapter. I think that's quite a job well done in my opinion. A nice reboot to my Snow That Never Melts. By the way, I do not own any of the characters except Yukiko, Kazemouko and Kazuma. The rest belongs to Kubo Tite. I only make my OCs and plot. So that's that. By the way, really sorry for the OOC-ness.


	2. Dream On, O Little One

_太陽の光る輝き、_

_あなたの優しい表情_、__

_私は手放すことはありません。_

* * *

><p>Toshiro glanced around the forest. He was lost. Not knowing where else to go he ran straight ahead, hoping to find an exit.<p>

Breathing heavily when he felt like he reached the same spot as he was before he started running, he stopped. After few minutes of thinking, Toshiro go frustrated and let out a scream. "Why does everything look the same?"

"Hey, are you lost? Want me to help you find your way out?"

Toshiro looked up to see a figure sitting on one of the branches of the trees. Her face was shadowed as the sun streamed from down to the ground from behind her.

The ground then began to shake as he tried to take a good look at the girl. The earth cracked open underneath his feet and he fell into the abyss.

* * *

><p>"What a strange dream," Toshiro said to no one. He felt dizzy and annoyed. He's been repeating the same dream over and over again for the past few nights. It all stopped when he tried to recall the shadowed figure's face. Every time he did try, he'd wake up after falling into the abyss.<p>

"What's so strange?" Yukiko asked as she appeared behind Toshiro. His ear twitched and he was still suprised of the fact that she managed to always sneak up on him, even in his office. He began to believe that she had somehow built secret passages into his office. After all, there were secret compartments everywhere in the office that he knew not of, hiding Matsumoto's sake collections.

"Just what are you doing here Yukiko?"

"Searching for Ran-nee. Have you seen her?"

"No, and if you see her tell her she needs to get her job done," he added.

Yukiko smiled and began to leave the room. She stopped and looked and Toshiro seriously. The look in her eyes somehow made his heart thumped. "Shiro-chan, before I forget. I was supposed to tell the captains something important from each division since the idiots mucked up the Jigoku Chou system. Captain meeting in five minutes."

Toshiro twitched and used shunpo without hesitation as he left the office and Yukiko.

Yukiko looked around the room and felt a strange nostalgia set in. Humming a melancholic tune to herself, she silently slid the door close and left the room.

'Geez, you really are dense. Haven't you noticed, the reason I'm walking by your side?' – Rikku, Final Fantasy X-2, Hadashi no Kiseki

"Yukiko-chan have you heard the big news?" Momo asked Yukiko as they enjoyed a nice cup of tea under the sun. Momo was close to Yukiko.

"I'm not sure. The gossip mill is slow in my squad. I think the biggest one has to do something with Renji. Though I'm not so sure."

Yukiko calmly drank from her tea as she listened to Momo. "Well, Abarai-kun got promoted into becoming a fukutaichou of the 6th squad." In an instant, tea came spitting out of Yukiko's mouth and due to the comination of 'Abarai-kun', 'fukutaichou', and 'sixth squad' made her shake in convulsion of unstoppable laughter. The image of Renji with his Zabimaru jumping wildly around Byakuya-san like some crazy madman was the epitome of hilarity. Of course, strength wise, Renji deserved the title. However, when it came to paperwork...she wasn't so sure. After all, Renji was a member of the elventh squad.

"Yukiko-chan, is something wrong?"

Snapping out of her reverie Yukiko turned and asked, "Renji? Fukutaichou?"

"Yup."

You snorted out a laugh. Right on cue, Renji apeared in front of Yukiko and her tea drinking ritual with Momo. Momo sighed as she gave Renji a pitiful look. Yukiko knew what that look meant, 'I'm sorry, Yuki-chan is going to embarrass you.'

"You're a fukutaichou now?" Yukiko sais as she began kneeling on the floor gasping for air.

"Yukiko-san you are just envious of my rank. It is understandable."

Yukiko laughed harder, "is that formality suppose to impress Byakuya-san? Pfft."

"Hinamori, I just realised something. Out of all people, Yukiko only uses –san with Byakuya-taichou. Even with Yamamoto-taichou she calls him Old Man."

Yukiko immediately stopped her giggling and looked at the smirk Renji has. The idiot most definitely thinks that she is in love with Byakuya. Pssh, like that will happen.

"Well, I'm not in love with him Pineapple. Don't give me that smirk cause I can see through your puny brain. Anyway, I'm going to find Toshiro. It's gotten boring teasing you."

With that Yukiko left a twitching Renji. She smiled and waved bye at Momo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Few weeks have past since Renji's inauguration and it appears that the 12th division have spotted Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji have retrieved her back.<span>_

_A few days since Rukia's return she was found out into giving her shinigami powers to a human and she was sentenced to death but the story does not end here._

_Kyuumu Yukiko will have to get ready to face a very big challenge…_

* * *

><p>"Ran-nee! Here you are. Toshiro and I have been looking for you everywhere."<p>

The blonde bosom lady let out a squeal as her captain discovered her. Yukiko silently regretted giving her adopted sister a scare. However, when she wanted to go out for a nice meal, she will get that damn nice meal!

"It's okay Ran-nee. Actually I just helped Toshiro finish the paperwork. I was just wondering if you want to accompany us to go get some food. You're treating me though since I did your share of the paperwork Ran-nee."

Yukiko was anxious. Ever since the return of Kuchiki Rukia, Yukiko's been nothing but anxious. Her happiness felt like it will be shattered and the peace and quiet of Seireitei will be disrupted. Rangiku probably saw thorugh all the layers of happy smiles Yukiko put up and smiled sincerely.

"Okay, I'll treat you. How does parfait sound?"

Yukiko smiled brightly and nodded, "un! Sounds good. Toshiro you'll love it!"

Toshiro let out a small sigh and a slight smile. "I suppose I've got no choice. You did help me out. Lead the way then."

The three arrived at a small shack with a visible long line. Yukiko knew from the look on Toshiro's face that he would have to wait. She let out a light giggle. "Welcome to the hotspot of Rukongai's East District 1. We happen to be friends with the owner of this place, so a long line is no problem at all!"

"Captain what's with the horrified look? Are you sick?" Rangiku asked, touching Toshiro's head with her palm.

Toshiro looked as Yukiko calmly talked to the shop owner, an old man with an aura of cheerfulness and carefreeness. It seems that Yukiko was close to the man. He introduced himself as Hitsugaya Toshiro and it seems the man noticed his haori and respectfully referred to him as a captain, which pleased him.

Toshiro discovered the man's name was Takao Saito. He invested in a restaurant alongside Yukiko. Saito cooked whilst Yukiko served. Over time, customers increase, Yukiko left for Shinigami Academy and more people were hired to work for the restaurant. By the time Yukiko became a full fledge shinigami, business was booming and Yukiko handed over her part ownership to Saito.

Somehow Toshiro was annoyed. Despite the fact that he was so close to Yukiko, she seems to know so much more about him than he does of her. Her past was a mystery and he didn't like the fact that there was a part of her he didn't know. Of course the feeling was there, Yukiko is a precious sister to him.

He sat there as he mulled over his feelings while eating his parfait. He was getting dizzy. Alcohol perhaps?

...

"That was some good stuff, wasn't so bad now was it?" Yukiko giggled as she looked at a sulking white haired boy.

"You definitely loved it taichou." Rangiku smirked.

Toshiro had a red face. It was annoying. Somehow he had managed to choose a parfait with particularly strong sake and got drunk off of it. It resulted in him humming the parfait song Yukiko was singing on the way to the restaurant. It was an incident he never wished to remember, however he doubted his friend would ever let it go. Not to mention Rangiku probably got some evidence on camera she was to share with the Women Association and bring in loads of money for their monthly magazine.

All the way back Yukiko was twirling and giggled as she walked along Toshiro and Rangiku. Toshiro will not admit it towards Yukiko, but a slight small part of him enjoyed the time he spent with Yukiko. He walked and reminisced as the girls laughed and talked beside him. Yukiko was there for as he was for her during the times they knew each other. It didn't matter if he knew so litle of Yukiko's past, it doesn't matter. Yukiko is by his side now. That's all that matters.

Yukiko waved Toshiro and Rangiku a goodbye as she went her on way to her barracks. Toshiro gave a slight smile at her happy carefree appearance as she twirled into the night.

"You most definitely enojyed tonight taichou!" Rangiku smiled softly at him.

He scoffed the motherly smile and added, "it was just a one time thing."

He walked on ahead as Rangiku followed behind him, a content smile not leaving his face.

"Taichou, I'm pretty sure I saw a smile there! Nah, taichou. Taichou."

* * *

><p>Yukiko wiggled in her sleep as she felt a disturbance and change in her surroundings. Light was streaming through her shoji, an unwelcomed advances. "Oi, wake up Yukiko," a voice said as it began waking Yukiko from her dreams of parfait.<p>

Squinting her eyes to let it adjust to the light, Yukiko saw a shiny ball over her and some sort of lanky figure behind the ball. She instantly knew the figures to be Yumichika and Ikkaku. Rolling over in her futon she dug her face deeper into her pillow.

"Whap ihs iht?"

"Apparently some ryoka just defeated Jidanbou! It's gonna be so exciting around here!" Yukiko identified the sadistic glee in Ikkaku's voice. Though a part of her is excited of the ideas of new meat to play with, she did not apppreciate the disturb sleeping time. Letting out a muffled, 'that's good,' Yukiko shooed the goons away.

"Fine let's go Yumichika. We'll have fun without the brat, after all the captain said it's cool to let loose."

Hearing the shoji slid close, Yukiko lifted her head of the pillow and laid on her back. She looked at the red hues on her ceiling. Rangiku had chosen the washi for her birthday. A pattern of red and blue flowers visible on her fusuma. The nostalgia feeling returned to her as she closed her eyes and imagined the time she got her birthday present from Rangiku during her first year in the 11th squad. Now each member knew that the red and blue flowered room belong to the 4th seat who prefer to be left undisturbed in the mornings.

Slowly opening her eyes she turned her head and looked at the wall opposite her doors. A mix of red and blue splotched her wall. Standing up she changed into her shihakusho all the while steeling her resolve for the turbulent days to come. Worry etched her face as she left her room and looked up the blue sky.

'_Don't let anything horrible happen. I beg of you Kami.'_

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

I think this chapter got two hundred words shorter than the original. I changed a lot in this chapter as well. I got rid of a lot of dialogues and felt that the exploration of each character is more neccessary. I hope it's good. Sorry if it's a tad bit OOC.

Shoji = the sliding door of the Japanese room.

Washi = the paper on the shoji, it can be painted to suit your mood.


	3. 最後の平和

一歩ずつ。私も移動し続けます。

* * *

><p>Yukiko walked into the 10th squad captain's office to find Toshiro sitting on his desk with his eyes closed in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. During her walk between her room and this office she gave out a lot of sighs. It was due to the thoughts in her head and the decisions she should take.<p>

Yukiko cleared her throat and walked towards Toshiro's desk. He looked up at her and gave her a small nod. Good, at least he wasn't' so deep in thought he can't even recognise anyone. Yukiko propped her elbow onto the desk and stared straight into Toshiro's deep teal eyes.

"Do you need any tea?"

"No, it's fine."

Yukiko quickly glanced behind her to the green sofa they had there. "I see Ran-nee is out of it."

"She been sending out messages to all the members."

"I see."

The silence that settled in the room was unwelcomed. It gave her a sense of ill. Yukiko did not mind the silence, however this one did not make her feel comfortable. If anything, it increases her stress level. She is worried and he is anxious. The news of the ryoka breaking through brought out many speculations, but it seems there is a silent agreement. It was to prevent Kuchiki Rukia's execution.

Seireitei is in high alert. A lot of the newer members didn't fret over the ryoka. After all, the seki-seki barrier will turn anything approaching Seireitei to smithereens. But the higher ups were anxious. They fear that the ryoka has some hold of technology to break through the seki-seki, thus the constant patrol in the last hour.

Toshiro let out a sigh. Yukiko finally looked away from Toshiro and stood up straight. She turned her back on him and began heading for the door. She heard the chair move and footstep following hers.

The walk to their garden was quiet. Many unspoken sentences came close from spilling from her lips. Instead of giving him questions and demands, Yukiko chose to hold Toshiro's hands. Her grip was firm, though her hand trembled slightly.

Summoning the doors took no effort at all on their part. As the doors gently opened Yukiko slowly let go of Toshiro's hand, drawing in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walked towards the red bridge, a part of her still very tempted in putting fish into the moat. The other wanted to completely redecorate the garden.

"After the whole ryoka business, let's redecorate the garden."

Toshiro stood next to her and nodded.

"So that means you need to stay safe and fine right?"

He nodded again.

"Good." She put a hand on the railings and looked into the pond. For moments they stood there. Yukiko simply watched the ripples forming on the water from her ever-falling Sakura petals.

"Yukiko, the same goes for you."

"Un, I'll stay safe."

"Keep an eye out for Ichimaru Gin."

Diverting her attention away from the water she looked at Toshiro who was giving her such an intense gaze. "Why?"

"There's just something fishy about him. Just steer clear from him."

There seriousness in his eye told Yukiko everything she needed to know. Toshiro witnessed something serious. A threat, perhaps, given by Ichimaru to someone else. Yukiko nodded and returned her attention to the pond.

"You will stay safe won't you?" It wasn't good. Tears were welling in Yukiko's eyes. Although her brain told her just because the ryoka managed to defeat Jidanbou, that still doesn't mean their strength rival that of the taichou. However, instincts were clouding her judgement.

Yukiko felt the soft ruffle of her hair. She forced her eyes to look at Toshiro. She felt their foreheads touch. With his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips, "I'll be fine Yuki."

Feeling relieved Yukiko let her pent up fears and anxiety go and cried. She was glad that he'll be fine. The Ryoka won't hurt him. Smiling she nodded at Toshiro and gave him a hug.

"Good. I was so worried."

Yukiko felt Toshiro's hand wrap around her, "your worry is needless," he replied.

Smiling at his comment, Yukiko let go and giggled. Yukiko complied when Toshiro told her that it's time to return to their respective squad. Toshiro walked ahead of Yukiko.

_Am I ready for this? I do owe her one. But…_ Yukiko stopped dead at her tracks and looked longingly at Toshiro's back. She held her hand to her chest and squeezed tightly on her shihakusho. Yukiko was going to do what she believed was right. So it should be alright.

After Toshiro was metres ahead of her she began moving again. She ran to catch up with him and walked beside him. _I may have to go and worry you, but I promise to come back again._

As they reached the squad entrance, they stood in front of the gate and bid their goodbyes. Yukiko gave him a quick hug and ran off waving goodbye to Toshiro. She walked into the night and towards her room. She'll have to converse with her zanpakuto regarding her resolve.

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked back to his barracks in the silence of the night after bidding his farewell to his friend. Of course it wasn't in his nature to admit such a thing out loud, but Yukiko is his closest and dearest friend. The constant feeling of having to make sure that she isn't hurt increases day by day.<p>

Today was no different. He reassured her of her needless worries. Entering his office he saw Matsumoto sipping tea with half dazed eyes. He figured she must still be tired. Despite the airhead act his fukutaichou put up; he knows full well that Matsumoto is realiable.

Toshiro cleared his throat, letting Matsumoto aware of his presence. She acknowledged his presence with a bow of the head. Seeing the tired eyes, Toshiro figured that there was no point in letting a sleep deprived woman walk around Seireitei during its perilous time. He ordered Matsumoto to head to her room and rest. Kami know that that woman deserved it after her work pushing her to the limits.

Peeking a glance at Matsumoto closing the door he returned to the matters running through his head. He was looking for all the possibilities why Ichimaru Gin would threaten Aizen Sosuke. Was it possible that the third squad captain was fraternising with the enemy? After all, Ichimaru Gin was the first to encounter the ryoka as they stepped into Seireitei after defeating Jidanbou. Running his fingers through his hair he let out a sigh and returned to reading through paperwork. He needed to start reporting the current positions of the squad members.

As he began writing, he couldn't help but stray his thoughts to Yukiko and their parting at the gate.

_Yukiko gave him a quick hug and whispered, 'I'm so sorry.'_

Toshiro sighed again. That stupid child. What was she sorry for? Making him worry? They sorted that issue out. He let out a frustrated growl as the worst possible thought came to her head. _That damn girl better not be planning to even HELP the ryoka!_ Stopping his writing he felt his heart clench at the thought of her betraying Soul Society. He banished such a thought and returned to writing the reports.

When he finished, Toshiro walked to his room. The nagging thought of Yukiko helping the enemy still fresh on his mind. She was loyal to Seireitei. Besides, there was an unspoken promise between them that they won't ever betray each other.

Reaching his room he kneeled in front of his _katana kake_. After untying his zanpakuto off his sash he carefully placed Hyorinmaru upon the katana kake. Toshiro smiled slightly at the memory of Yukiko giving it to him as a present. He remembered how excited he was to receive such a craftsmanship.

The katana kake was lacquered in black and on the shelf was engraved with a dragon and tiger circling one another in gold. The size of the rack was customised for Hyorinmaru and padded to protect the _saya_. He gave a bow to his sword to show Hyorinmaru respect. He got up from his _seiza_ position and went to change and head to bed.

As Toshiro began to close his eyes and drift into sleep. His last lingering thoughts were on Yukiko and her decisions regarding the ryoka.

* * *

><p>Yukiko reached her room and took out her futon. She walked towards her door and calmly placed a barrier to block out the oncoming reiatsu she felt. Glad with her barrier she laid out her futon and placed her black choker on the futon. Sitting down onto a seiza position, she placed her hand over the miniature katana pendant she called out her zanpakuto's name.<p>

Yukiko felt the pendant release a burst of reiatsu and she felt wind blow around her. The pendant then grew in size and the silver appearance melted like liquid to show the true colours of Yukiko's zanpakuto.

The zanpakuto was one metre and eight centimetres in size. The sheath was black and both ends of the scabbard were silver. The _tsuba_ was silver with the shape of a circle and _Minami_, _Kita_, _Azuma_, and _Nishi_ engraved onto each end. The _same_ is blue with a black _ito_.

She smiled at her zanpakuto and closed her eyes. Visualising her inner world, she gripped the _saya_ of her zanpakuto. She felt her reiatsu meld with Kazemouko and she slowly closed her inner eye and when she re-opened them she knew she was in her inner world.

"Kazemouko," she uttered as she saw the zanpakuto's soul peering into the depths of her eyes. In front of him was a sleeping girl similar as Yukiko besides the cat ears atop her head. The tiger just closed his eyes as he peered into Yukiko's thoughts.

"You wish to help the ryoka in rescuing Kuchiki Rukia."

Yukiko simply nodded without hesitation at his statement in her mind. Kazemouko's eyes slowly opened and she felt rooted to the ground by those deep blue eyes that mirrored hers.

"Why would I give you my help? I abide the laws of our society. If Seireitei deem that child a traitor then you will do your best to stay out of it."

"But it isn't right! All she did was give away her shinigami powers. Besides, it's fishy for the execution date to take on so quickly without a fair trial from the council!"

"Yukiko! I am a servant of the law that has kept our society going. I will not have you tarnish it. Will you wake the demon in order to save traitor? Will you brandish yourself a traitor as well? I will not allow such nonsense."

Yukiko gritted her teeth. She knew full well of the consequence of helping the ryoka. Brandished a traitor. She remembered vowing long ago to be nothing more than a servant of the law, to follow the law without question. But happenings surrounding her life after running away from her home had left her questioning the law. Especially now, when Kuchiki Rukia was brandished a traitor with no trial. Was it not of tradition to give every shinigami a fair trial?

Clenching her fists, she really needed to find a way for Kazemouko to cooperate. She will not dive into a fight without her shikai. Her heart thudded against her chest as she looked at the replica of her sleeping in front of Kazemouko. She did not wish to summon her demons; she didn't need such instincts to fight. There was no point.

"Kazemouko, I beg of you, let me save Kuchiki Rukia. I know that you abide the law, however, I believe it is time to repay the debt we owe to Kuchiki Rukia."

"Do as you wish, Kioshi Yukiko," Yukiko bit back a scornful laugh at the mention of that name by Kazemouko, "and I will be by your side due to this fact. However, if your resolve is weak, I will not tolerate such a thing."

A forceful wind made Yukiko stumble on her feet and she noticed that Kazemouko and the sleeping girl gone. Sighing, she detached herself from her inner world and returned to reality. Yukiko sighed and looked at the katana laid on her futon. She calmly returned the katana to its pendant shape. Placing the choker around her neck she stood up from seiza. Her legs went numb and she immediately lost her balance. She fell onto the futon with a loud thud.

Feeling lazy and too tired to move Yukiko glanced at the barrier she previously placed. Checking that her choker is secure around her neck, she snapped her fingers and let the barrier crack and crumble into pieces. Yukiko close her eyes and felt darkness take over her. She would sleep and regain her strength for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Warning to all shinigami officers, the ryoka broke through the barrier!"<p>

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I do not own anything of Bleach apart from Yukiko Kyuumu and the idea for the meddling I did.

There are a lot of terminologies in this one. I had to do constant re-edits since I did sort of write more than half of this story whilst a tad bit drunk. Oops. Anyway, time for terminologies (not necessarily in order of appearance):

Saya: sheath/scabbard of the katana.

Katana kake: katana stand.

Seiza: is proper sitting position where one kneels to the floor folding one's legs underneath one's thighs while resting the buttocks on the heels.

Tsuba: the guard of a katana.

Minami: south.

Kita: north.

Azuma: east.

Nishi: west.

Same: rayskin of the katana.

Ito: the braid surrounding the hilt.

I think that's it. Please PM me if there's something I missed. Also, it's only natural that North, South, East and West is written in kanji. And I know, I have a thing for engraved things.

Reference:

For the katana kake: http :/ / www. kurokami. com. pl/ kake/ front. jpg

For the choker: http :/ / www. misi. co. uk/ uploadedimages/ 9964377jrflower power black chokpic3ext flower. jpg

For the katana pendant: http :/ / img2. etsystatic. com/ il_fullxf ull. 284973662. jpg

Remember, the reference are just there to help you visualise my pathetic and lame excuse of a description. If some of my explanations aren't clear regarding the katana, just google katana parts.

Thank you for reading. I appreciate reviews. Thanks.


	4. 悪夢パート1

忘れないで。

* * *

><p>Getting only a few hours sleep, Yukiko saw dawn approaching and noted that it was her turn to do the patrols. Seeing that she slept in her shihakusho, she went to her <em>tansu<em> and pulled on of the drawer's open that is filled with her uniform. She changed into the clean shihakusho and threw her dirty ones aside; she'll deal with the dirty laundry later after the whole ryoka thing is dealt with.

Tugging her pendant off, she looked at the small katana on her hand. She discussed her resolve with Kazemouko last night; everything should be fine now. She'll summon shikai only when no other option is available. She opened a small cabinet in her _tansu_ to reveal a lockable drawer. She put the pendant into the lock and turned it, it easily opened. Pulling on the small drawer she took out the red sash she stored there.

Holding the fabric close to her chest, she summoned the true form of her sword. She put her sword down and tied the red sash, forming a butterfly bow on her back. She picked up Kazemouko and slipped the zanpakuto between her obi and hakama. She smiled as she looked in the mirror at her appearance; she liked the red obi she received from Toshiro as a present, she ought to use it more often now.

Opening the doors of her room she looked up as she saw a bright ball of light break through the seki-seki. Upon impact Yukiko noted how the unstable ball would break. The ball then split into four parts. She needs to find the strongest of the ryoka.

…

Yukiko used shunpo to quickly reach the garden. Calmly sitting down facing the sakura tree, Yukiko placed her palm on the tree bark. Closing her eyes, Yukiko summoned her reiatsu into her palm. Muttering a spell, she felt the sakura tree beginning to emit traces of reiatsu. The reiatsu were just bare traces of every soul in Seireitei. Like roots extending throughout Seireitei, Yukiko can locate every person, specifically the ryoka. A sudden burst of unknown reiatsu caused Yukiko to let out a startled gasp.

_It's strong, this ryoka has potential_. Yukiko then felt familiar traces of Ikkaku and Yumichika's reiatsu closing in on the ryoka. Stopping the connection between her and the sakura tree, Yukiko got up to her feet and used shunpo to reach the location of the two ryoka about to fight the two goons.

…

Slightly out of breath once she landed on the roof of the intended location, Yukiko sighed with relief when she saw that there was no fighting yet—just Ikkaku's ridiculous 'Tsuki Tsuki Dance'. Jumping down from the roof she walked towards Yumichika and Ikkaku, she judged the reaction of the ryoka from her peripheral vision—the one with orange hair was unnerved whilst the other was nervous.

"Oh, Yukiko, yer here. Too bad, but they're our kill, don't touch them."

Yukiko snorted, "like I'd be interested in fighting. I'm just here to observe."

A smirked appeared on Ikkaku's lips and Yukiko knew that he was going to have fun. He turned to look at the ryoka and Yukiko did the same. They were whispering, well, arguing.

"What the hell are you arguing about? Well, take your time then," Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"But if they take too long," Yumichika started.

"Some one might swoop in and take the kill, right?" Yukiko smiled as she looked at Ikkaku.

"You're right. In that case a time limit will do! Until I finish the next done you gotta finish argui-."

"I don't care about you! I'm leaving!" and with that interruption the black haired ryoka ran off leaving the orange haired one behind looking slightly annoyed.

Ikkaku swore and said, Yumichika and Yukiko. With that, Yukiko took it as a sign to get out of the way whilst she watched Yumichika run off after the other ryoka. Yukiko noted that he wore the Shiba clan emblem on his pants.

A slight cold glare came from her as she thought of the fallen clan. She would not normally think that way, but the side effect of being raised as the daughter of the law was seeping into her personality. She did not like that at all.

She shook her head and jumped onto the rooftop. She'll gauge the orange head's strength, and if she decides him worthy to go save Kuchiki Rukia, then she'll accompany him on that journey. She stood with one hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Oi, why didn't you run away? That guy did because he noticed we were strong."

"If you're strong, then it didn't matter whether I ran or not, cause you'll catch me in the end. However, if you're weak, then I'll just defeat you and move forward promptly."

Both Yukiko and Ikkaku smirked at the ryoka's answer. _I guess this guy isn't all that stupid_. With Ikkaku saying her thoughts, he immediately jumped and attacked the ryoka. Yukiko watched and noted down that the ryoka was agile, but it was obvious what he was thinking through that face as he showed surprise when Ikkaku attacked with his sheath.

Using Ikkaku's zanpakuto as leverage, the ryoka jumped away from him and Ikkaku went in for the strike. Yukiko smiled when she saw that the ryoka noticed that and swung his sword for a counterattack. The result was; both men bleeding with Ikkaku curious on his opponent's name.

She had to hold her laughter when she heard the orange headed ryoka answered, Kurosaki Ichigo. She kept her hand over her mouth to muffle out her giggles. _Such a girly name_. She held her laughter even more when she heard Ikkaku say, "it's a nice name," with Ichigo replying, "that the first time anyone ever said that to me." She couldn't help but remember all those BL manga she read in the real world and how it most of then started due to something along the lines of what those two men just talked about.

Rubbing the tears away from her eyes, Yukiko focused once more as she saw Ikkaku pointing his sword at Kurosaki and introducing himself to Kurosaki. Yukiko's eyes turned cold and calculating. This is where the real fight begins.

* * *

><p>Yukiko sighed as she saw the devastation around her. Kurosaki Ichigo obliterated a section of the wall with that giant zanpakuto of his. He also broke Hozoukimaru in shikai and made Ikkaku lost.<p>

All in all, she suspected that Kurosaki Ichigo has talent, albeit a very unpolished one. She scratched her head as she also knew that Ichigo should fix his facial expressions when in battle. After all, he can't keep relying on brutal strength and keen instincts in every fight. How was he supposed to fight captains? Then again, if he bumped into Ken-chan he doesn't really need any strategy. Just slash and cut.

She jumped off the roof she was on and walked towards Ichigo, his hands ready on the hilt of his zanpakuto and his eyes filled with determination. Yukiko gave him a soft smile, "we should fix up Ikkaku. I'm sure you don't want him dying from blood loss."

…

Ichigo was startled. After all, wasn't there an order for the head of the intruders? Yet this shinigami just told him to use Ikkaku's zanpakuto to stop both their bleeding. After he patched up the bald head he turned to the young girl and asked whether or not they were going to fight. She shook his head and told him that she as only a fourth seat and would lose against someone who just beaten a third seat. Relaxing a bit, though he was prepared to use his zanpakuto, he asked for her name.

…

"Kyuumu Yukiko. Fourth seat of the eleventh squad. Nice to meet you," she turned to look at Ikkaku, "ah, you're awake Baldy."

"Whaddya you say bitch? Wait, I'm alive?"

"Yeah, we used up that odd medicine you keep inside the hilt of your zanpakuto," Ichigo said as he walked towards Ikkaku.

"What the? You're still here? More importantly, I got saved by the enemy! Dammit if I could move, I'd kill you on the spot. It's a shame to my name you hear? Also, give me Houzukimaru back arsehole!"

Yukiko sighed and shook her head in defeat. Men and their pride. Nothing could be said except that the eleventh squad has the biggest pride _and_ ego of all the other squad.

"You ungrateful bastard. Whatever, the only reason I saved you is cause this brat won't tell me anything no matter what I asked."

Yukiko's eyebrow twitched at the mention of her being a brat.

"Ho, so waddya wanna know? My birthday?"

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia?"

Yukiko gave a sideway glance to Ichigo. He had asked her that question when she put the ointment on Ikkaku. She didn't answer of course, partly because she needed a bond to form between Ichigo and Ikkaku. That way, at least once someone uncovers the whole truth behind the oddity of Central 46's actions the ryoka have back up. After all, despite the rough and brutish actions of the men in the eleventh squad, their bonds are quite strong once they fought.

"So you're going to rescue her? How many people did you bring for the job?"

"Five people and a cat."

Yukiko deadpanned at his answer whilst Ikkaku just laughed resulting in him opening his wound. Calming down, he made eye contact with Yukiko—who just smiled—and turned to look at Ichigo. Ikkaku gave him the directions.

As Ichigo began to head out, Ikkaku stopped him and asked who is the strongest out of all the ryoka. Yukiko smiled when he answered that he it was him. _So he's aware of his strength_.

"If what you say it's true, then our captain will definitely seek you out. He has no interest in the weak."

"Is he strong?"

"You'll know how strong he is, _if_ you survive the meeting."

Yukiko saw Ichigo's widened when Ikkaku implied that he might die if he ever meets Kenpachi. Despite that however, he still asked for a name. Yukiko smiled yet again at his determination.

Yukiko watched as Ichigo left. He was definitely strong and he could feel that the other ryoka are in battle as well. She shouldn't be surprised, this place is a warzone after all. Yukiko turned and walked towards Ikkaku.

"Baldy, I need a favour," she smiled as she hovered over Ikkaku's laying form.

Ikkaku gave her an annoyed smirk, "try be more respectful, I just might help you out."

Her eyebrow twitched, Yukiko kneeled down and tugged on Ikkaku's ear, "Madarame Ikkaku-dono, please do a favour for this lowly Yukiko," she finished with a final twist on Ikkaku's ears.

"Alright I'll help you," Ikkaku said as tears streamed down his face with an ear bright red as a tomato.

"Don't tell anyone about how the people going to rescue Kuchiki Rukia just went from being 5 and a cat to six and a cat."

Yukiko received a slight glare from Ikkaku, "you know I'll tell the captain."

"It's fine if you tell him, just don't tell anyone else, especially Toshiro."

"If you're this serious about going rogue, then I won't tell anyone. Good luck and get lost."

Yukiko smiled at her senpai's odd way of showing care. She stood up and ran off towards the direction of Ichigo's reiatsu.

...

Yukiko could only sigh at the predicament she found herself in. There she was stood atop one of the idiots from the eleventh squad member watching Ichigo and the Shiba ryoka capture a fourth division member of all things. She face palmed and jumped towards the forefront of the circus.

"Ah, it's you."

Yukiko was about to reply when she heard a ruckus behind her. Ichigo taking that as a good distraction left along with the ryoka. Yukiko cursed and ran after them. _Don't go around making me waste my energy_.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku glanced at the hole the twelfth squad captain just made. Kurotsuchi-taichou's done nothing but try to get information out of him. Seeing him telling off one of the nurses and threatening to take her daughter apart, Ikkaku sighed.<p>

"It's not like I don't want to talk. I really don't know anything. Not the ryoka's destination nor goal, nothing."

"So what? You just lost the fight?"

"Correct, I don't even remember what the they sound like nor look like. So I don't really have any information to tell."

Ikkaku noticed how Kurotsuchi appeared even more angered at what he told him. Waiting for the attack that came, he showed no surprise when his captain came and stopped the mad masked-man.

"Since when do you have authority over other division member's Kurotsuchi?"

Forcing the hand Zaraki held out of his grasp. Kurotsuchi took his leave. Ikkaku then turned to look at his captain. He also saw the young pink bubble gum fukutaichou appear out of the taichou's back.

"Are you okay? I was so worried Baldy!" Kusajishi-fukutaichou said cheerfully.

Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched, " I told you to stop calling me that shorty, even the brat caught on to that."

"I heard you lost a fight," Zaraki said as he looked at Ikkaku.

"I'm very sorry. I know it's unacceptable, but I came back anyways."

"Is he strong?"

"Very. He has orange hair and a zanpakuto as tall as him. He's heading to for the Shishinshirou of the Seinzaikyuu. Also, Yukiko went to join him."

"He wants to rescue the criminal. I'll deal with the brat later. And then?"

"I told him to look out for you. If he remembers what I said, then it will be a great battle. He is strong, and he will get stronger. By the time you meet him he may be extremely strong."

Zaraki smiled in twisted excitement, "is that so. What's his name?"

* * *

><p>"My name is Yamada Hanatarou."<p>

"That's hard to prounounce," both Ichigo and Ganju said.

"But everyone tells me it's an easy name to remember."

"I'd understand if it's Tarou or Hanako, but Hanatarou…" Ichigo started.

"Then just set a nickname."

Both Ichigo and Ganju stood up and stood in a defensive stance prepared to fight as they heard the feminine voice. Ichigo tightened his grip on his zanpakuto as a petite figure stepped out of the shadows.

...

"You're really tiresome to catch up to, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah! You're the brat!"

Yukiko's eyebrow twitched. She gave him an evil smile, "the name's Kyuumu Yukiko. More importantly Kurosaki Ichigo," she didn't give the Shiba ryoka anytime to react as she used shunpo to deliver a kick at him knocking him against the wall. Yukiko then quickly drew out her sword and aimed a cut at Ichigo's neck. He blocked it with his sword and used his strength to push Yukiko away.

Yukiko somersaulted and landed gracefully with a smile on her lips. She looked at Ichigo's determined eyes. She let out a snort and put her katana back into its sheath. She clapped her hands, "alright you pass. But your friend needs a bit more training, he's a bit too slow for what's up ahead." Yukiko saw the Shiba ryoka stood up from the rubble and glared at her.

Ichigo gave Yukiko a slight glare, "what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you weren't planning on attacking me."

"Well, I just needed to double check something. That and I'm annoyed cause you made me chase after you when I was about to offer my help to rescue the criminal. Oh, Hanatarou, your nickname will be Hana-chan."

Yukiko knew that Ichigo definitely doesn't trust him after the attack she caused. However, it was necessary that she re-gauge Ichigo's strength. She had to make sure that Ichigo didn't win by fluke. She used the strength on par of a fukutaichou, the fact that Ichigo could block her moves mean that he was good and will get stronger.

"Ano, Shiba ryoka-san what's your name?"

The Shiba ryoka looked surprised that he'd known his origin. Yukiko only sighed, _it's obvious when you go around walking in pants with a Shiba emblem on it_.

"Shiba Ganju. And yer Kyuumu Yukiko right?"

"Yup. Heh, so you're from the Shiba clan. That's pretty interesting," Yukiko smiled. She heard Kazemouko whisper from the back of her mind about something how one of the main family member of the Shiba clan was killed and it went downhill from there for the former noble house.

"What's so special about the Shiba clan?"

Yukiko smiled and looked at a confused Ichigo. _**It's best not to talk about it**_, Kazemouko whispered in the back of her mind. Yukiko shook her head and told Ichigo that she heard of the Shiba clan being one of the best when it comes to fireworks.

Ichigo turned and looked at Yukiko seriously. "So you're here to help. Why?"

"I owe Kuchiki Rukia my life. She saved while I was living in the slums and was about to die."

"Kuchiki Rukia? Then your target is the Seinzakyuu. I know a shortcut," Hanatarou said as he looked at the men and Yukiko seriously.

...

Yukiko walked behind Hanatarou as with the two men behind them just for caution. "I didn't know that there was an underground sewer."

"What the hell? You lived here for some time and became a fourth seat only to not know about the tunnel system?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I had other things to do."

Hanatarou laughed, "Kyumuu-san, you're quite infamous Seireitei. I'm surprised you don't know the underground tunnel that well considering your hobbies."

"I never did need a sewer as an escape route. I am real good when it comes to Kido after all."

"Wait. I'm confused. Yukiko, you're famous? And won't people come chasing after us?" Ganju asked.

"Well, only the fourth squad know how to navigate around the sewer," Hanatarou answered.

"Well, I guess that makes sense since it'll be easy for you to supply medicine and help when needed." Ganju replied.

"No, not really, we're the fourth squad and since we're really weak, we end up doing chores."

"Somehow that really pitiful. What about you, why are you infamous around here?" Ganju asked Yukiko.

Yukiko smiled, "Oh I just run about here and there and somehow end up quite infamous."

"That's because you destroyed a whole section of the eleventh squad when you were drunk Kyuumu-san."

Yukiko saw the deadpanned look on Ichigo and Ganju with sweat running down their forehead. Well, to say that she destroyed a whole section of the eleventh squad was true. However it was completely due to the lack of defences in the Research and Development section that she even managed to mistake the reiatsu cannon for a gumball machine and Ken-chan's lack of sense of direction that led to her infamous demotion.

"Yo, Hanatarou, about Rukia, how was she?"

Yukiko looked at Ichigo in surprise. She saw Hanatarou motioning for them to sit down. Yukiko knew that whatever the timid 4th squad member will say would affect Ichigo's resolve. She sat down in the prefect sitting position—the seiza. Folding her hand neatly on her lap Yukiko watched as Hanatarou began his story.

…

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's note: What an abrupt end. But meh. I'm incorrigible I know. My only concern is the fact that we are finally following the story line of bleach, it's hard to change everything said into writing, something I need to work on. I hope you like it so far, because God knows I don't.<p>

Tansu is a dresser simply put.

PM me if I missed something. Thank you for reading.


	5. 悪夢パート2 ・友好ミックス・

肌触り天罰、 風猛虎

* * *

><p>"Scheduled report. From the 11th squad, 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku-sama and 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika-sama have left the frontlines due to severe injuries. Each division is reporting minor injuries, however…the 11th division is reported to be completely wiped out."<p>

The report caused a big reaction in the vice-captains meeting room. Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei muttered out words of disbelief whilst Momo stood there with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Furthermore, based from witnesses, 3 ryoka has been identified. Reports are that 2 of the ryoka has taken a member of the 4th division."

Momo stood there in shock as she heard Tetsuzaemon-fukutaichou mentioning that the fourth seat of his member was missing. The calmness in Iba's voice when he mentioned that one of his subordinates might have fallen somewhere made Momo somewhat wary of the situation in Seireitei. To have devastated the strongest squad of all in a matter of hours…is unheard of.

"4th seat? Isn't that Jiroubou, the 'Kamaitaichi'?"

"Quite likely."

"Isn't he Jidanbou's little brother?"

Momo stood there as the impact of the news reached her ears. "Currently 4th seat of the 11th squad, Kyuumu Yukiko-sama, is missing in action. Investigations are carried out to find out whether she has been taken hostage, fallen or defected."

All hell broke loose. Momo was unbelievably worried for the young girl. However, she couldn't help but feel scared. The notion that the ryoka manage to obliterate the eleventh squad tugged at her fear.

Momo backed away from the unravelling scene before her. The calm Matsumoto Rangiku went into a fit, "there isn't any way that Yukiko could be a traitor!"

"I think it's a possibility. She did destroy a section of the eleventh squad. Not to mention she's irrational and so brash."

"The hell did you say Omaeda? I suggest you watch your mouth!"

"Am I wrong? There's a rumour going around that the brat wasn't really drunk at all, but planning a coup d'etat."

"And you expect people to believe that? There were witnesses to that incident you idiot!"

Momo backed away, "so scary," she was afraid of the turmoil happening between the vice captains. Trying to calm herself down she turned to tell her opinion on the matters only to find the door open with no Renji.

* * *

><p>"Feels good smelling the fresh air. I miss the wind. Never using that sewer ever again." Yukiko stretched as she looked up at the sky.<p>

"You can't go directly to the tower, but it's a lot closer now."

Ichigo and Ganju looked at the structure above the cliff. She took a deep breath as she readjusted to the sudden burst of reiatsu. "We better get a move on. I'm guessing that no one in Seireitei except Ikkaku and taichou knows about your current goal. It's best we get a move on before we find some one who will squeal."

Yukiko noticed Renji's reiatsu and swallowed. A second later she noticed that Ichigo noticed the presence. As the morning fog began to settle down Yukiko felt the tension between Renji and Ichigo.

"Yo, remember me?"

"Abarai Renji."

"You remember my name, how unexpected. You got pretty good memorization."

"Thanks for the compliment."

Yukiko looked at Ganju who wondered about Renji and how his pressure was completely different from the previous shinigami they met. Yukiko sighed as Hanatarou shivered and stuttered out Renji's name and position. Yukiko closed her eyes when she saw the fear in Ganju's eyes.

_**Such weak resolves**_, Kazemouko whispered inside her mind. Yukiko could only agree. This is what it means to rescue a criminal. Chances are more and more people stronger people will be encountered. With resolves that crumble in the face of a strong opponent just shows a weak resolve.

Yukiko heard Renji talking again, "I'm really surprised I thought you'd been killed by Kuchiki-taichou's attack."—Yukiko opened her eyes and saw Ichigo and Renji walking towards one another with Ganju telling him to stop—"I don't know how you survived, but it's pretty impressive. Worthy of a compliment."

Yukiko was mesmerized as she watched Ichigo and Renji take out their zanpakuto, ready to fight with all their might. She stood there as their attacks raised the particles around them and pushed them apart. Yukiko shielded her eyes from the dust that came swirling in every direction at each parry. She heard Ganju's unbelievable mutters only to be replied by Hantarou's faith filled one.

Yukiko breathed in sharply as she saw Renji summon his shikai. Ichigo was making him fight full strength. She felt her instincts start to twitch. A sadistic pleasure at watching two strong men fight and bleed washed at the base of her mind. She stood frozen on the spot, not bothering when Zabimaru pushed Ichigo straight into a building.

She hugged herself, holding in that wave of nauseating feeling. _Cut, cut, cut. Lemme slice and dice 'em up!_ Yukiko swallowed and turned to look at Ichigo emerging from the destroyed building with an insult launched at Renji. _Lemme join in the fight. Lemme make 'em all bleed._

"Kyuumu-san, are you okay?"

Yukiko shook her head. No, she was not fine. She was becoming animalistic. She did not like it one bit. She promised Kazemouko to keep her emotions in check. She didn't even turn to see when Renji had jumped onto the roof of the destroyed building to fight Ichigo.

_**Yukiko, deep breaths. I'll lend you my strength**_, Yukiko sighed as she felt Kazemouko's calming presence in her mind. She touched the hilt of her katana and took in a deep breath. Kazemouko's reiatsu enveloping her in warmth and care. She smiled and looked down at the zanpakuto, "thank you."

Yukiko looked up and saw the fire and determination in Ichigo's eyes. And in a flash it was over. Ichigo struck down his sword and broke Zabimaru and made Renji bled. Renji toppled over slightly and with his remaining strength he walked towards Ichigo.

Yukiko felt tears brimming in her eyes as she heard Renji's deep thoughts. The fear of opening up your deepest thoughts to the ones you love in pretence of a selfless act. Isn't that what she currently is doing?

She closed her eyes in pain as she heard Renji to tell Ichigo to save Rukia. With that Renji fell due to blood loss followed by Ichigo. Hanatarou told them to retreat for the moment because he saw people coming.

"Kyuumu-san let's go."

Yukiko shook her head. "Hana-chan, you go ahead. After seeing Renji and Ichigo fight…there's something I must do. So go ahead, I won't tell anyone."

After seeing them go back into the sewers, Yukiko took one last glance at Renji. She will tell Toshiro. Everything. She'll mention her aim and he'll let her decide what will become of their friendship.

* * *

><p>Yukiko knocked on the door of the tenth squad captain's office. Her eyes sombre and worried. Once she heard a reply, she opened the door and saw a surprised Toshiro.<p>

"You've never knocked before."

"I need to talk to you. Can we have a quick stop by the gardens? I need somewhere really private."

Toshiro stood and led the way to the garden. Reaching inside the garden Yukiko walked towards the bridge. She turned to look at Toshiro, whose eyes were filled with worry. "Toshiro, I'm going to go save Kuchiki Rukia."

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock. His fist clenched, "please tell me you're joking."

"Have you noticed how erratic the Central 46 behaviour is?"

"What's your point?"

"I'm not going to let Kuchiki Rukia serve her punishment without any trial. So don't get in my way." She said the last sentence with eyes as cold as ice.

Toshiro clenched his teeth. His fists clenched tighter and he felt his nail dug into his skin, about to draw blood. "If I do try and stop you, what will you do?"

"I'll fight you."

Toshiro saw Yukiko's hand on her hilt. There is no way in hell she'll let Yukiko go down with a capital offense for betraying Soul Society. If it means that he'll have to fight her with all his might to stop her. Toshiro took out his zanpakuto, "I guess this means that we'll have to fight."

Yukiko smiled wryly, her eyes filled with pain as she took out her zanpakuto. She stood in an attack position. Her eyes filling with tears. "Please don't get in my way!" With that she screamed and jumped to attack Toshiro.

Toshiro easily blocked the attack and pushed her back. He used shunpo to reach Yukiko's side ready to cut her only to have her block it with the Seki spell. He noticed Yukiko spinning her body around to give him a kick, he countered it with a barrier spell.

Yukiko grasped her katana tightly, she summoned her reiatsu and swung her sword, releasing a gust of wind that was enough to cut down her opponent. Toshiro jumped away from the sudden attack and instead the Sakura took the brunt force of it. The tree cracked in the middle and fell to the ground.

Toshiro used shunpo and bent down when he reached Yukiko, giving her an upper cut. Yukiko blocked the attack easily. He then summoned a low class binding spell however Yukiko sent Byakurai Toshiro's way. Pushing the spell away with his katana, he sent a kick that made Yukiko topple back wards. He attacked again with his sword only to have her block it again. The two zanpakuto resonated as both owner struggled for dominance.

_She was bleeding. What idiot thinks of leaving the house with a weakened body to the worst of the area? Thanks to her weakened state a bunch of bandits attacked her. She managed to fend them all of and possibly killed a person, but in this land with no law nor rule, she didn't really care._

_Has she lost a lot of blood already? She felt faint. She exhaled and moved her head sideways to look at the zanpakuto in her hand. She closed her eyes and felt the calming presence of her sword. At least she can die in peace knowing that she isn't in that Demon's house._

"_Hey are you alright?"_

Toshiro let the shock deter him for a split second and Yukiko knocked him back. He went flying about to hit the wall. He somersaulted and used his feet as leverage to jump and aim a stab at Yukiko. She jumped to the side, then as Toshiro turned he fired a Shakkaho. She put up a shield to protect her from the full frontal blast.

Soon their swords clashed some more. Each blow was filled with desperation and sadness. How could they fight one another so easily? They were supposed to be the closest of friends. She stuck through thick and thin with him during their time in the Shinigami Academy. He was there to lend a comforting shoulder when her parents death anniversary came around.

"Please, just let me go!" She screamed in vain as the wind surrounding them became harsher and more violent.

"Like hell I'll let you get condemned! There's no way I'm letting you die!" Toshiro screamed back as the ground beneath him crackled.

Their garden. Their Eden. Looked like a wasteland. The Sakura tree that stood so proudly in the centre was fallen. The red bridge they put effort into making was burnt from a Shakkaho spell Toshiro launched at Yukiko previously. Yukiko's lips trembled, is this what their friendship will be like from now on? Nothing but a broken memory?

Toshiro inhaled and exhaled rapidly. It was true that none of them are taking damage, but the fight was dragging on for too long. He clenched his teeth as he saw Yukiko's face crumpled in pain. His grip on Hyourinmaru tightened. He needs to stop her. He won't let her go and help the ryoka only to get hurt. He won't let her die with a tarred name.

"Yukiko, sorry, but I have to end this quickly. Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru." Toshiro raised his sword above him and struck down. Yukiko dodged the incoming ice dragon and destroyed it by summoning Hado spell number 58, Tenran. The tornado engulfed the ice dragon that was following her around. She saw another one coming at her and fired Sokatsui at it. She tsk-ed as some water got her legs.

Toshiro seeing that immediately froze it. Yukiko clenched her teeth, "Hadazawari tenbatsu, Kazemouko." The blast of reitasu shattered the ice freezing her legs. The hilt of her zanpakuto connected to a red ribbon with a black fan at the end. She summoned Tenrai again and aimed it at Toshiro, using her wind manipulation she snapped the fan close and the tornado engulfed Toshiro; ready to cut. Toshiro blocked the onslaught of attacks by surrounding himself in an ice shield.

The ice shield broke and Yukiko fired Soren Sokatsui at Toshiro. Toshiro launched another ice dragon at it. He then twirled his chain and aimed at Yukiko's arms. He'll first immobilize her fighting movements. Yukiko saw the attack coming and she spun around once, creating a wind surrounding her and blast the moon shaped blade away.

The fight was beginning to take its toll on Yukiko's stamina. Biting her bottom lip, Yukiko wondered if it was a good idea to use her incomplete move. The split second decision of thinking made Toshiro able to launch the moon blade at Yukiko making it land a centimeter ahead of her feet. Her feet were then bound in ice.

"Hado no roku ju san, Sajo Sabaku!" Toshiro raised his arms at Yukiko as yellow chains came out and surrounded Yukiko, he then closed his hand and the chains locked Yukiko's upper body.

Toshiro pulled the moon blade back and threw the chain to wrap around Yukiko. "I'm sorry Yukiko."

A tear fell from Yukiko.

And then darkness.

…

Rangiku stood outside the captain's office as she saw clouds forming in the sky. Deep down she knew that it was her captain using his shikai, however she refused to believe that he was fighting. Especially not when she sensed Yukiko's reitasu clashing with the captains.

As the reiatsu died down, Rangiku saw the clouds disappearing. Her fears were confirmed. She refused to accept reality and walked into the office, awaiting the news from her captain.

…

Toshiro entered the captain's office with Yukiko slung over his shoulder. He just fought his best friend. Regret and guilt washed over him. He saw Matsumoto eyes widened as he entered.

"Matsumoto get a pillow and blanket. Lots of blanket."

Matsumoto scrambled off the chair and headed for the door. Toshiro stopped her, "also, get a pair of reiatsu binding handcuffs." He saw Matsumoto's eyes widened but left without any questions.

He went and put Yukiko on the sofa, gently lying her down on the green comfort. He sat on the coffee table and looked at his hands, nail marks evident on his palms. They weren't bleeding but it was obvious that it will bruise.

Toshiro sighed. He just attacked his friend. His best friend. How can she ever forgive him for freezing her body like that? More importantly, how can she be as stupid as wanting so save the ryoka? Did their friendship not matter to her? He didn't even hear any reasoning for the sudden will of wanting to save a criminal. All he heard was 'I need to save her'. No whys. Toshiro slammed his hand onto his leg. He balled up his hands to a fists and clenched at his hakama.

Toshiro didn't like the idea of losing Yukiko and her friendship. They were close to one another. When he first met her at the Shinigami Academy, he felt like he had met her and known her for the longest of time. Even though Toshiro was blackmailed into calling her by her first name whilst others had to content with always being called by their family name. Even though she would always call him by his first name without any honorifics and regardless of his status. He was content. Their friendship was like breathing in air; easy, effortless and necessary. So why was she doing something as idiotic and moronic as wanting to threaten that peace?

He heard the door slide open and Matsumoto asked what his next orders are. He took the handcuffs from her and told her to put the blankets and pillow aside. Toshiro put the cuffs around Yukiko's wrists. He then set the pillow under her head. His hands brushed against her neck and face, only then he noticed how cold her body was. Holding in another surge of guilt he covered her with the blankets in order to warm her body up.

"Taichou…did Yukiko really defected?"

Toshiro fell back onto the coffee table. He buried his head in his hands. "That's up to you to decide. Until we find Zaraki, Yukiko is under house arrest in the tenth squad. I'll be heading to the captain's meeting now. She should stay asleep until I get back." Toshiro got up and went off. Morosely he closed the door and walked in silence. He knew that despite his inner turmoil, no matter what happens, what the future consequences are, he would readily forgive Yukiko.

* * *

><p>"Yukiko, please be careful with that."<p>

The little girl nodded and ran off into the woods. She then returned crying, running towards her mother. The older woman hugged her and calmed the little child's frayed nerves. Apparently a bee stung the young child.

Yukiko watched the scene unfold before her. Her mother, her beloved sweet mother hugging her. Yukiko remembered her warmth. Her kind and gentle smiles. The scene then faded out to show another one.

The young Yukiko was gleefully smiling as she had a play spar with her father. She fought him with all her might as he playfully blocked her. However his easiness went away when she managed to sneak through his defenses and launched a kick that sent him crashing against a tree. He stood up with a proud grin on his face as he tackled the young child into a bear hug.

Yukiko mourned on the loss of her beloved parents. The ever gentle mother and the brash but caring father. Yukiko closed her eyes as her consciousness went deeper into darkness.

"Yukiko, fight."

"You're weak."

Yukiko closed her eyes as she heard her parent's killer's voice. She clenched her eyes and turned to a fetal position.

* * *

><p>Momo woke up in the morning late for the vice captains' meeting. Running she went through a shortcut. Her mind was happy and at peace from the comfort her taichou had given her last night. She turned the last corner before stopping when blood caught her eyes.<p>

Her eyes widened and she let out a blood curling scream. Her breathing was heavy as she struggled for words. The figure stuck on the wall with blood dripping all the way down made her world turn black. Not able to think of anything as her world came crashing down, she screamed out Aizen-taichou in desperation. She walked towads the wall looking up at him. Momo screamed out his name over and over again in hopes that maybe he'll open his eyes and tell her sorry for playing such a cruel trick on her.

"What's going on? Who is screaming so early in the morning?"

Momo turned around to look at Ichimaru Gin. Toshiro's word ringing clear in her ears, _"Be careful, watch out for the 3__rd__ division…especially when Aizen is taking a walk alone at night."_ Momo's previous unwillingness to fight was gone as her anger rose through her sorrow.

Her reitasu blasted left and right as rage filed her. Momo gave Ichimaru a glare filled with contempt, "It was you!" She ran towards Ichimaru sword taken out. As she was about to strike down Kira-kun stopped her from cutting that smiling bastard.

"Kira-kun…why?"

"I am the vice captain of the third division. I don't care what your reason is. I will not allow you to hurt my captain."

Momo's voice filled with despair, "move aside."

"I can't."

"Move aside."

"I can't."

Momo's eyes filled with red, "What part of 'move aside' do you not understand?"

"What part of 'I can't' do you not understand?"

Momo angered by the death of her captain called out her shikai. She didn't care what Kira-kun thinks now. If he was going to stand in the way of her finishing off the sly bastard then she'll defeat him. Kira called out his shikai as well. They were both ready to strike one another to kill. However before she could even hit Kira's sword, Toshiro came in and stopped everything.

"Don't move." Momo stared in shock at his childhood friend. He looked worse for wear, but his eyes glinted dangerously. She called out his name, but he didn't spare a glance and instead told the others to restrain both her and Kira-kun.

…

Toshiro watched the fukutaichou take away Izuru and Momo. He told them that he'll report the incident to the Commander. He didn't even turn to look at Ichimaru as he gave him a 'sincere apology'. His mind can't believe the actions of his friends, first Yukiko with the whole saving the criminal business and now Momo with her rage.

Without turning to face Ichimaru, Toshiro asked whether or not he was planning to kill Momo.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Let me make this clear. If you make Hinamori spill of one drop,"—Toshiro glared turned around to glare at Ichimaru giving off some killing intent in the process—", I'll kill you."

"My, my. What a terrifying thing to say. You better make sure that no one bad gets to her then."

* * *

><p>Yukiko awoke with a headache. She looked at her surrounding and noticed that she was in the tenth squad main office. She recalled how Toshiro froze her body and it gave her body such a traumatic shock to feel a thousand needles in every pore of her body that she fainted. Yukiko couldn't blame him. It was her fault for trying to challenge him.<p>

She pushed her feet off the sofa and then noticed that her wrists were restricted. _A reiatsu binding handcuffs._ Yukiko smiled mockingly at the cuffs. Such wimpy things won't restrict her reiatsu, she learnt to overcome it when she was with that Demon.

Yukiko heard the door slide open and saw Toshiro come in. His eyes looked tired and it appeared as if he just saw something shocking. Yukiko stood up and called out his name. Toshiro turned to look at her and gave her a small nod.

"I take it I'm under house arrest." Toshiro nodded at her statement. Yukiko looked down at her feet, "did something happen while I was out of it?"

Toshiro sighed. He walked towards her took a seat on the sofa, she followed suit and sat next to him. "Aizen-taichou is dead." Yukiko didn't move at the news she merely stared ahead. "Hinamori took the news badly. A brawl happened between Izuru and Hinamori because she was about to attack Ichimaru."

"Why?"

"Probably because I warned her to watch out for him."

Yukiko looked to the side, "the issue now is whether the death was caused by someone within Seireitei or caused by the ryoka. Either way, this death will cause internal conflict."

"In other words, it's only a matter of time before Seireitei possibly self destruct. A possible conspiracy?"

"It seems like it. Still too early to tell."

"Despite 'how erratic the Central 46 behaviour' is?"

Yukiko glared at him as he quoted her before their fight. She harrumphed and looked away with a pout. "Where's Ran-nee?"

Toshiro stood and walked towards his desk, "visiting Hinamori's cell. I investigated into Aizen's death and saw a letter in Aizen's office addressed to her."

Yukiko stood up, "if I told you I can get out of these handcuffs and attack you right here right now what would you do?"

"Your zanpakuto is locked away in a hidden place."

"I'm serious about rescuing Rukia, with or without a zanpakuto."

Yukiko stared into Toshiro's eyes. She was glad that he could talk normally with her as if nothing happened the previous night. However, she was going to rescue Rukia. Whether he liked it or not. Yukiko took a step beck when she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Toshiro stood up, "you still don't get it do you. Do you know the consequences of rescuing a criminal?" Toshiro then got close to her. It's true that Toshiro is shorter than her by about ten centimetres, but as of right now Yukiko felt smaller than him.

Yukiko gulped, "banishment. Worst case scenario is execution."

"Then what makes you think I'll let that happen to you?"

The intensity of Toshiro's teal eyes made Yukiko go weak at the knees. She swore to Kami, she just wanted to jump his bones right then and there and kiss him senseless. The world be damned. instead of doing that, Yukiko opted for the teasing action, "don't tell me you're in love with me or something?" Yukiko saw Toshiro blanced and he bent his head down. Yukiko swore that the temperature got colder by ten degrees Celsius.

Toshiro shot his arms up, "just rest! I swear to kami, you are so annoying. Shut up and don't disturb while I fill in paperwork for today."

Yukiko smiled and giggled, her heart content. This earned a questioning look from Toshiro. "Nothing. I just like you the most after all Toshiro."

Toshiro just shook his head and gave her a soft smile, "now shut it and rest."

Yukiko sat down and looked on the ground. No matter how tranquil and happy the scene, Yukiko will find a way to repay her debt to Kuchiki Rukia.

…

Outside, Rangiku leaned against the shoji. Her face serene and a small smile graced her lips. _After everything that happened today, I'm glad Yukiko can cheer taichou up._ With that she decided to head to bed and prepare for tomorrow.

…

To be continued

Author's note:

That's about just over 4500 words. Did it all in like…3 days time? Anyway, to clear some confusion!

Kyuumu Yukiko is 143 centimetres tall, which makes her 10 cm taller than Toshiro. Her zanpakuto is Kazemouko which is translated as Wind Fierce Tiger. The summoning is Hadazawari Tenbatsu which is Touch of Divine Punishment.

Anyway! I hope you like this chapter. Man I just remembered how much fun writing fanfics are. R&R! Oh! And **Taka** thanks for reviewing for the last chapter!


	6. 悪夢パート3

Warning note: this chapter implies a onesided IchiHime. Read at your own risk.

* * *

><p>失恋<p>

* * *

><p>Yukiko walked behind Rangiku. She was currently escorted to the eleventh squad barracks where she'll face punishment for her almost attempt at betraying Soul Society. Toshiro told Rangiku to think of a reason as to why yukiko almost defected. They came up with the idea that she was currently emotionally unstable due to past trauma.<p>

The sisters walked side by side in silence. Yukiko's thoughts were on the occurrence after Rangiku came into the room after a short nap.

...

"_Taichou, as of right now, two ryoka are captured. One by Kyouraku-taichou who engaged in battle and successfully subdued the ryoka. The other was subdued Kuchiki-taichou whilst the ryoka was attempting to rescue the prisoner. The hostage from the 4__th__ squad was dealt with by Ukitake-taichou. Both Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraki-taichou sent the ryoka to be healed before questioning of Aizen-taichou's death."_

_Toshiro sipped his tea and nodded. He then turned to look at Yukiko. "Have we found Zaraki yet?"_

"_Yes. Zaraki taichou engaged in battle and lost to a ryoka. He was discharged from the fourth squad just a few minutes ago."_

_Toshiro stood up, "right. Matsumoto come up with an idea as to why Yukiko almost went to rescue Kuchiki Rukia."—Rangiku almost interrupted her taichou but nedded up giving a surprised glance at Yukiko, who just avoided the penetrating blue eyes—"I'll write it down and then you can escort Yukiko back to face her punishment."_

_..._

Snapping back into reality, Yukiko saw Rangiku asking to enter the main office. The door was answered by Yachiru who looked at Yukiko. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou, I'm here to deliver a letter from Hitsugaya-taichou along with Kyuumu Yukiko. I leave her in you care. If you'll excuse me, " Rangiku then left with a nod.

Yukiko looked down to the little squirt. "Yuki-chan, what did you do this time?"

Yukiko gave the ground a childish glare, "I almost betrayed Soul Society by wanting to go save Kuchiki Rukia. I told Toshiro and he decided to stop me."

"This means you need to get punished right?"

Yukiko growled and nodded. "Alright. You take care of Ken-chan, Baldy and Yumi-Yumi." Yukiko blanched at her punishment. There is no way in hell she was going to take care of that blood lusting moron, that goddamn 'lucky' bastard, and the whiny narcissist pretty boy. Yachiru took her hand as she continued to stare into space with a blank look.

Entering the room where all three were together, Yukiko looked at Kenpachi sitting there like he owned the world after losing a fight. She also detected a slightly dangerous killing aura as he smiled manically at the ground. Yukiko gulped. She turned to look at the two goons to find them relaxing. _What is up with people in this squad?_

"I'm going on a patrol now Yu-chan. Take care of these people okay?" Yukiko raised her arm to stop her only to have her use shunpo and disappear from the room. Yukiko's hand left hanging in mid air, she had a slight horrified look on.

"Oi, brat. You got caught or something?"

In despair she left her hand flop down to hang on her side. She let out a whine as tears came out of her comically, "why do I have to take care of you as punishment? Kenpachi, hurry up and give me some chores to do or something. I don't wanna deal with you guys!"—Yukiko turned and pointed at Yumichika—"Especially not you pretty boy, don't you dare give me that look and comment on my hair!"

"Ain't it fine though, you get to take care of your amazing senpai?"

Without emotions she looked at Ikakku, "shut it Baldy."

She saw Ikkaku form a vein on his bald head, "I ain't bald you brat! It's shaved! Shaved!"

Yukiko shrugged with a smirk on her face, "whatever makes you feel better."

"Enough you two." Ikkaku and Yukiko looked at their taichou and nodded an apology. "Yukiko, how did you get captured?"

Yukiko turned to look at Kenpachi an then looked at the ground. She fiddled with her fingers, "I sorta left after Renji got beaten cause I had something important to do…and then things happened, next thing I knew I ended up here to serve my punishment."

…

A few hours passed as Yukiko ran errands back and forth for the three of them. All the way she weeped over the fact that she felt like a maid. This was a horrible punishment. At least with exile, Toshiro can come visit her.

All four heads turned to the door as they saw 3 figures enter the room, Yachiru, a seated officer and a girl slung over said seated officer's shoulder. Yukiko noticed that the reiatsu is that similar of Ichigo's. A ryoka.

"We found a ryoka! Put her on that seat there."

Yukiko then shuddered when the seated officer introduced himself with his tongue sticking out. She shrivelled into a ball; she would have that image of a perverted looking man stuck in her head. Crying a bit from the torture she's put through Yukiko looked at the sleeping girl. One of the first thing she noticed was the huge boobs, not as huge as Rangiku's but big indeed.

Yukiko stood up as she glanced at a disheartened Aramaki from having the nickname given by Yachiru to be called weird by Yachiru herself. "Ah, she's waking up." Yukiko watched as the ryoka's eyelids flutter open. Yukiko stood up and straightened her self out before smiling at the girl.

"Where am I?"

Yukiko answered, "the eleventh squad's main office."

Seeming to have regained full consciousness, the ryoka stood up before frantically looking around here eyes somewhat worried. Yukiko looked at the ryoka, she looks too innocent for blood and war. Then again, so does Yachiru, but the shortie saw many killings in her days.

"I'm Kyuumu Yukiko, 4th seat. The bald one there"—Ikkaku interjected with his usual 'shaved not bald' argument—"is Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat. Pretty boy is Ayasegawa Yumichika, a 5th seat. The shortie is Kusajishi Yachiru fukutaichou. And our taichou, who should stop glaring at my back, is Zaraki Kenpachi."

The ryoka bowed and introduced herself as Inoue Orihime. Yukiko smiled as Orihime's name reminded her of Tanabata. "So, Inoue-san, is that guy Ichigo still alive?"

Inoue fumbled for words at the sudden question from Ikkaku. Kenpachi then reprimanded Ikkaku for asking such stupid questions, "he's alive, I can definitely feel it. That guy is alive and getting stronger. Interesting. I'll help you Oujo-san. Because if I go with you, I'll definitely meet up with Ichigo again."

Yukiko jumped and punched the air. This means they're going to rescue Kuchiki Rukia. Ikkaku looked at her weirdly to which Yukiko smiled and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

_Gomen Toshiro. I guess I am going to end up a traitor after all._

* * *

><p>Rangiku woke up from her dream of the past. She sat up from the couch and looked at her taichou. "Did you sleep well, Matsumoto?" Rangiku blinked. Despite the kind question, Rangiku asked what Hitsugaya-taichou was doing in her room. She saw her taichou popping a vein, "idiot…the office is not your room. Since you're up, help me with the paperwork, I'm tired."<p>

Getting up and putting her scarf on, Rangiku only blamed Hitsugaya-taichou for taking up the workload of the 5th squad after having their captain announced officially dead and the break down of the fukutaichou following that.

Rangiku looked surprised when there was so little left. Rangiku looked at the paperwork in her hand after hearing her captain telling her to work. "Just how long did I sleep?"

"Never mind that, seeing your colleague and junior fight like that must be hard on you."

Rangiku looked away, "my…coll..eague?" she returned her attention to her captain, "taichou, do you really think that Gi—Ichimaru taichou…" Rangiku never got to finish her sentence as a loud urgent voice came from outside the door.

"Excuse me! This is the 7th seat of the 10th, Takizoe Koukichirou, reporting! Is Hitsugaya taichou or Matsumoto fukutaichou in?"

Hitsugaya told the man to open the door. The door slid open and showed the seated officer kneeling down bringing news from the detention centre. "Abarai-fukutaichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou, and Kira-fukutaichou have escaped from their cells."

…

Toshiro, with Matsumoto behind him, used shunpo to reach the detention cell as quick as possible. He thought the only irrational friend he has is Yukiko, it seems he was wrong. Toshiro reached the gates of the detention centre and asked to be allowed to enter Momo's cell.

He walked and asked the details from the guard. The guard bowed down and muttered and apology for blacking out when called by Momo. Toshiro tsk-ed and looked at the cell, "she used Bakufuku. Hinamori specializes in Kido. Sealing her reiatsu with the cuffs would e the most obvious choice, but we didn't do that because no one thought that she would want to desperately get out."

Matsumoto looked at the giant hole Hinamori caused wondering why she wanted to get out in the first place, after all she wasn't on death row. Toshiro knew the answer. She wants revenge. "Matsumoto, you head back. I'm going to stop this."

* * *

><p>Yukiko set up a futon for Orihime to sleep in. After discussing the matter on how to help Orihime, they decided on letting Orihime sleep in Yukiko's room since no one dared enter the 4th seat's room—the last person to actually do it ended up being Yukiko's punch bag for 6 months.<p>

Once the futon was set up, Yukiko gulped when she sensed a sudden spike in Momo's reiatsu, it was not big enough to be noticeable, but the girl was definitely using kido. Yukiko knew that would only mean one thing; Toshiro will go out to investigate. She looked at Orihime who fiddled with her hands.

"Orihime, do you mind if I step out for a bit? Just rest if you want to. But there's just suddenly something I need to find out for myself." The young auburn haired girl shook her head at this. Yukiko smiled and thanked her. Yukiko took out her sword and called out her shikai. She gave a shy smile when Orihime clapped.

"Kazemouko," the air around her began to swirl and her hair flayed around, "Sousaku." Her zanpakuto disappeared completely as the shoji rattled and slid open. She felt the wind moving, searching for Toshiro's reiatsu. He was on the move. "Oikakeru," she commanded. The wind began to follow Toshiro. Getting up she excused herself from the room and closed the shoji.

Using shunpo she went to Toshiro's location. Finding out he's stopped Yukiko summoned her zanpakuto back and returned Kazemouko to its shikai-less form. Sheathing her zanpakuto Yukiko muttered out a bakudo spell that will shield her reiatsu.

Yukiko used shunpo and stopped when she heard Toshiro's voice. She hid behind a tree hoping no one would notice her. Looking at the scene unravelling before her she gripped onto the bark tightly. Was Toshiro really going to kill Ichimaru? Before he could even take out his sword Momo jumped into the fray. Yukiko watched as he tried to stop Momo, telling her (Momo) that he'll be the one to kill Ichimaru.

Yukiko bit her lip. What a hypocrite! There he was stopping her from rescuing a criminal when he was about to fight and kill a taichou! How was what they were doing any different? At least she had a valid reason! He's doing it for revenge. ON BEHALF OF MOMO! Feeling rage building up inside her. She bit her bottom lip harder, effectively stopping her from screaming.

Something snapped in her when she saw Momo turn and point her sword at Toshiro. She was about to jump in the fray and stop the idiocy when something gripped her hand. She turned around to look at her exact replica—except for the red cat like eyes and cat ears atop the replica's head. "Kishin," she muttered out. At the call of the Kishin's name, her downcast eyes looked directly into Yukiko's.

"Stay," her voice was raspy, like she hadn't talked in months. Yukiko gulped. Kishin then smiled ominously, "get angrier. Get the feeling of wanting to cut. Oh look, that girl is explaining why she's attacking your deary."

The more Kishin spoke the stronger her voice became, like sweet honey underlined with death itself. Every fibre of her body stayed rooted on the same spot. Kishin, obviously annoyed at Yukiko's apoplexy, turned Yukiko's head around to face Toshiro and Momo fighting.

Kishin hugged Yukiko, her mouth close to Yukiko's ears. "He fought you so readily Yukiko, but faced against that girl he looks so confused and lost. Ara, he hit her too hard."—Yukiko watched as Toshiro turned to face Ichihimaru, taking out Hyourinamru, his mien filled with killing intent—"For that girl he's willing to kill, just because that girl dropped a single drop of blood. Would he do the same for you? I doubt it."

Seeing Toshiro unleash his shikai to fight Ichimaru and hearing Kishin's words made Yukiko realise; even if I care deeply for him…he won't reciprocate. Yukiko bit her lips to the point it bled.

"Ah, so that's the strongest ice-element zanpakuto in Soul Society. So much power, if only the boy can learn to control it."

Yukiko ignored Kishin's words. Yukiko watched as Toshiro used the chains to bind one of Ichimaru's hand in ice. Seeing Ichimaru's zanpakuto extend as he called out his shikai Yukiko was about to stop the zanpakuto from hurting Momo. Before she could even move one step, Kishin's hug tightened, "let's watch her die shall we," Kishin then covered Yukiko's mouth with her hand, drowning out Yukiko's scream.

Relief washed over Yukiko when she saw Rangiku stop the sword. "How boring," Kishin then disappeared, letting Yukiko fall to the ground. Kneeling on the grass Yukiko watched as Ichimaru retracted Shinsou. She let out a relieved sigh; she knew there wouldn't be another fight. Tasting the metallic flavour of blood in her mouth, Yukiko touched her bottom lip. The blood was beginning to dry.

Using shunpo she quickly returned to her room. She didn't want to be anywhere near Toshiro or Momo at the moment. Her mind may go crazy...if it hasn't already.

* * *

><p>Toshiro stood as she glanced at Momo's sleeping form. He could not believe that he went on a rage and fought, endangering Momo. More importantly, he at least suspected that Ichimaru was behind this.<p>

To find out the whole problem; he first needs to find out how much of Aizen's will was rewritten. Using Soukyoku to destroy Soul Society, is that part real? Or just another lied conjured up? If it is real, Toshiro then needs to stop the execution of Kuchiki Rukia.

Toshiro watched the jigoku chou appear before him. The message intended for the captains and vice captains shocked him. "Twenty nine hours from now, Kuchiki Rukia will be executed." Knowing what he must do he immediately, he turned around and walked out the 4th squad resting room.

"Come Matsumoto. We're going to end this execution."

* * *

><p>Yukiko got back to her room to find Orihime still awake. Yukiko smiled sadly at her. "Yukiko-chan, is there anything wrong?"<p>

Yukiko sat down next to Orihime, her mind whirling on what she had just witnessed. "Orihime, what would you do if the person you cared for so much doesn't even reciprocate your feelings?"

Orihime turned at Yukiko, "does the person you like, not like you back?"

"He only cares for me as a friend, nothing more. When I left before, I saw him fighting his childhood friend. When we fought yesterday, he could do it so easily, and yet when he's forced to fight her, he ends up lost and not knowing what to do. I mean, I told him that I was going to rescue Kuchiki Rukia and he fought to stop me. But, but, for her sake, he was even willing to go as far as to kill someone to avenge her captain for her sake.

"Even though I know he'll never love me the same way back, I was prepared to follow him no matter what. That even if something terrible happens to me, like getting exiled, I'll always find a way back to him. To always be by his side. The more I stay by him, the more it hurts.

"I want this feeling to go away. I want it gone...But when I think of it not being there, I know I'll be incomplete. Because my love for him made me the way I am today. I don't know what to do anymore!"

The tears that threatened to spill when Yukiko started talking were released. Yukiko looked down on her futon as she held back the sobs. "To tell you the truth," Yukiko turned to look at Orihime as she began to speak, "I don't know how that kind of deep feeling of love feels. However, I do have a person that I like. Right now, he's chasing after something. I sometimes feel like I'll be forgotten, so right now, I want to become stronger. I want to be able to do what you do Yukiko-chan, walking and fighting by his side. I want to do that someday. So, together, let's not give up and keep on moving forward okay?"

Yukiko smiled. She wiped the tears away and nodded at Orihime, "it's a promise."

After a few giggles from their bonding. Yukiko tapped her chin as she looked at Orihime. Orihime gave Yukiko a puzzled look. "Orihime, the person you like…is it Ichigo?" Orihime blushed furiously. Yukiko let out a small smirk, "well then. Shall we head to bed? We'll deal with everything tomorrow."

The two girls bid each other good night before settling into a nice position in their futon and then falling asleep.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Again! Another fast update. This one is was fun to write in my opinion! Finally some angst! It all can't be happy for Yukiko can it? I was scared to write the bit when Yukiko and Orihime was talking, because I'm afraid it might end up similar to Orihime and Rangiku's heart to heart in the later chapters of Bleach. By the way, I DO NOT own Bleach. I just love writing fics, that's all.

Urm, let's see, I feel like I need o clear some stuff up again because I am such a useless writer. Well…here it goes:

1. Kyuumu in kanji is written like 旧夢 which means Ancient Dream.

2. Yukiko is 雪子, meaning Child of Snow.

3. Sousaku and Oikakeru means, a search and pursue respectively. Sousaku is a command that makes Kazemouko find people through reiatsu and Oikakeru makes Kazemouko to follow the target once its locked on.

4. Kishin, 鬼神, means Demon Lord.

Urm, I think that's it. I would like to thank **Taka** again because your review kept me going. Thus the quick update. Don't think I'll be able to write anything for a week after this is posted though cause I won't be around a computer that often. Anyway! Thanks for reading! R&R?


	7. End of Hypnosis

私達これを終わりしましょ。

* * *

><p><em>The Central 46 Chamber; composed of 6 judges and 40 wise men from across Soul Society. It is Soul Society's highest judicial organization. Whether it is in Soul Society or the Real World, all crimes committed by Shinigami are tried here. If military strength is required to carry out those decisions, they can issue orders to the Onmitsu Kido, Kudoshu or Gotei 13. Also, once the order is given, no objections are allowed, even from a captain. <em>_**That's what the Central 46 Chamber is.**_

* * *

><p>Yukiko looked at Orihime standing by the door. The light streaming through shone on her zanpakuto held in her hand. Putting the sword by her hip, Yukiko then tightened the bow on her back. She walked towards Orihime and closed the shoji.<p>

They discussed on what to do yesterday. Yukiko and Orihime were to reconvene in the main office the moment the sun rose. From then on, they'll find the ryoka and stop the execution by force. Because, _the central 46 are a bunch of sissies who are useless when it comes to listening_, as Kenpachi had so kindly put in. Personally, Yukiko agreed, after all, the erratic behaviour—especially after moving forward Kuchiki Rukia's execution date yesterday—was a pain in the ass.

Once everyone was gathered in the office, Kenpachi told Orihime to ride on his back because she won't be fast enough to keep up with the shinigami. Orihime complied easily. Yukiko stared at Aramaki, "you coming along?" Aramaki smiled and nodded happily. Yukiko just sighed in exasperation.

The group then began moving out to find the ryoka. Yukiko looked ahead and saw two non-ranked member screaming salute to the captain as he passed. Ikkaku passed them and told them to stay low when slacking, Ikkaku followed by threatening them not to leave a speck of dust. Yukiko just smiled and waved at them before passing. She looked behind and saw Aramaki with his tongue sticking out again. Yukiko shivered. She'll teach Aramaki not to do such things in front of her later.

Yukiko sensed an oddity in the air, though she can't place on what. She continued to run and follow Kenpachi, ignoring the quarrel between Yachiru and Ikkaku. Yukiko picked up her pace and sped up to catch up with Kenpachi. Running beside Kenpachi, Yukiko told him that she'd separate for now because she had something to do. Waving goodbye to Orihime, Yukiko jumped onto the roof and took out her zanpakuto.

She called out Kazemouko and the tiger appeared before her. "What is it?"

Yukiko looked at the tiger, "can't you sense that there's something that feels wrong?"

Kazemouko sniffed the air and glared at the sky, "yes, I agree. But I cannot tell what. Shall we ask your instinct?"

Yukiko glared and shook her head. She would not talk to Kishin again. The bitch does nothing but bring contempt to Yukiko's mind. She thanked Kazemouko for confirming her thoughts and the tiger then disappeared with the gust of wind. Yukiko sheathed Kazemouko and looked at the sky. She traced every reiatsu at 5th seat level and above. She stopped when she realised that the only place she couldn't feel any reiatsu is the Central 46 chamber. Yukiko opened her eyes and frowned. That'll be her next stop then.

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Matsumoto jumped from building to building to reach the Central 46 chambers. He'd discuss things with the members of the Central 46 to stop the execution due to suspicion of conspiracy. He would not allow Soul Society to fall.<p>

Reaching the Central 46, Toshiro found it weird for it to not be guarded by anyone. Toshiro reached the main door asked to be let in along with Matsumoto only to have it go on lock down. Matsumoto turned to ask what he'd do now. Toshiro seeing no other option broke down the door using his sword. There was no alarm despite the fact that Toshiro just destroyed the ancient door. Sensing the urgency, Matsumoto and Toshiro ran down the halls into the central room. What they both saw shocked him to his living core.

The Central 46 was annihilated. The great powerhouse was turned into a bloody morgue. Walking to one of the desks, he rubbed the blood. The dried blood that was dry to the point it turned black and flaked when rubbed showed that the people were dead for over two days minimum. But when were they killed? Ever since Abarai was defeated; the Central 46 was on lockdown. There were no signs of intrusion or break down until he came and broke down the main door.

Toshiro clenched his teeth as the answers came to him. The Central 46 members were killed before they were sealed in. All orders after that came after were fake. Who could've done it? Ichimaru? But to kill all members without being noticed. Would that mean there were others?

Toshiro was shaken out of his stupor when he heard a voice calling out to him. He looked up at the stairway to see Kira. Did Kira do this? Kira went off and Toshiro ordered Matsumoto to go after him. They both chased him down out of the main building.

"Hold it Kira! Was it you who killed the Central 46 Chamber members?"

"No. I only came moments before you did. I was let in by someone from the inside."

"Let in? By whom?"

"Isn't it obvious? The Central 46 of course."

"Tch. Is this your idea of a joke?"

"But more importantly, are you sure you're doing the right thing, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"What the he—."

"Instead of chasing me like this, shouldn't you be protecting Hinamori-kun?"

Toshiro continued to chase whilst his mind, worried, wandered off to Momo. He was sure he placed a high level barrier to protect her from outsiders who planned to attack her. His eyes widened in shock when Kira confirmed his fears. Momo was following them. He needed to go back and make sure she was safe.

"Matsumoto! Can I leave this to you?"

"Go ahead."

Toshiro turned around and went back to the Central 46 Chamber. He should've known better. Momo would still avenge Aizen even if she couldn't move. He tried to move as fast as he can, hoping to make it in time to save Momo.

…

Momo walked out from her hiding spot, her look of shock when she saw the blood. What happened? Did Toshiro do this? If he did, why did he look so surprised? Not knowing what to believe anymore, Momo stood rooted to the spot.

"Welcome, Hinamori-chan."

…

Yukiko saw Unohana and Isane walking down towards the Central 46 Chamber. Yukiko jumped down from the roof to meet them. She gave a low bow to Unohana before walking briskly towards the broken door.

"Kyuumu, what made you go to this area?"

"It felt like the oddity. Everywhere is pulsing with reiatsu, except for the Central Chambers. Now that I recall, if Aizen truly did fight I would've felt his reiatsu being used full strength. Does that mean…?"

…

Momo followed Ichimaru into the Seijotokyorin. Her mind whirling with questions. No one was allowed into this area except the members of the Central 46. She asked Ichimaru what they were doing in such a place. His reply was that someone wants to see her. She obeyed Ichimaru when he told her to turn around and see.

The figure standing at the door way made her heart go all warm and fuzzy. All the worries she felt were washed away as she stared into Aizen's eyes. She blindly took each step forward. Each time her heart filled with joy seeing as her taichou was not dead.

Momo felt the tears spilling when Aizen patted her head, asking for forgiveness from worrying her. The warmth of his hand made Momo smile. She impulsively hugged him. She didn't care of what her taichou did, she'd follow him no matter where, just like Yukiko with Toshiro.

Happy that Aizen thanked her for being a good subordinate, Momo felt like she was on top of the world. "Sayonara." A sharp pain filled her body. Every nerve on her system shocked from the intruding pain. She looked up at her taichou too see contempt in his eyes. Asking why, she fell to her side. Her world went black.

…

Toshiro entered the Seijotokyorin. He stopped, shocked to see Aizen alive. "Ichimaru and…Aizen?" His shock was met with a hello from Aizen.

"Are you really Aizen?"

"But of course. You're seeing the real thing. Hitsugaya-came back earlier and in better shape than expected."

"I'm sorry, it seems I overestimated Kira's distraction," Ichimaru told Aizen.

Toshiro confused as to what was happening asked them what they were talking about. "Just talking strategies. The most basic strategy is spreading the enemy's forces don't you think?" Toshiro's eyes widened at Aizen's answer.

"Where's Hinamori?"

"Where indeed…"

"You bastard." Toshiro sensed her reitasu. A tiny pulse that was likely to stop. Seeing that she was behind the two taichou's, Toshiro used shunpo to reach her. What he saw left him speechless for a split second. Her body was covered in blood and her blank stare showed that she was shocked when hurt.

"How unfortunate. You found her. Pardon me, it was not my intention to traumatize you. Before you could've notice, I should've chopped her into unrecognisable pieces."

Toshiro's hand flinched. "What's the meaning of this? Since when were you comrades?"

"Since the very beginning."

"Since you faked your death Aizen?"

"You're very slow. I said from the 'very beginning'. Ever since I became taichou, there wasn't a single moment when I thought of anybody but Gin as my vice-captain."

"That means from the very beginning, you…to Hinamori, to me, to your subordinates and every other shinigami, to everybody…you've deceived us all!"

"It wasn't my intention to deceive you. It's just that, out of everyone, no one was able to see my true face."

Toshiro's voice laced with anger, "We couldn't see? Hinamori worked hard for you. Because she admired you, she worked hard everyday to the bones to be able to be with you!"

"I know. There's no one easier to control than someone who reveres you. That's why I nominated her as my subordinate. Let this be a lesson to you Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the feeling furthest away from understanding."

Toshiro snapped. How dare he! Momo had worked hard for Aizen's sake. Yet there he is, mocking Momo's feeling. Unforgivable.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

…

Yukiko gasped as she felt Hyourinmaru's reiatsu blasting through the bloody morgue of the main chamber of the Central 46. Yukiko used shunpo to quickly reach Toshiro. Entering the Seijotokyorin, Yukiko shook with despair. Hitsugaya Toshiro fell down with his blood dripping everywhere. She looked at Aizen—who to her surprise is alive and going to die soon—who just cut Toshiro.

Every fibre in her body is telling her to kill Aizen. However, as of right now she knew better. Toshiro attacked with rage. Rage won't get her anywhere in this battle. She glanced around trying to find the source of Toshiro's anger, that's when she felt a faint pulse of reiatsu belonging to Momo. Yukiko gulped and then looked at Aizen.

"It's not really the season for it, but seeing ice in this time of year isn't so bad."

Yukiko's eyes widened. Aizen just hurt Toshiro and in the calmest manner, he walked away from it. He gave her a smile before telling Ichimaru to leave with him. Yukiko merely stood there, her fists balled up and shaking in anger.

"Aizen-taichou, you will not be going anywhere. No, I shouldn't refer to you as a taichou anymore should? You traitorous reprobate, Aizen Sousuke."

"Hello, captain Unohana. I figured if someone were to figure out something it would be about now. Was it easy to figure out?"

"In the Seireitei there is only one place where entry is absolutely forbidden under any circumstances. That is the Seijotokyorin. If you wanted to conceal your presence so much that you created a doll-corpse, this is the best place for you to hide." Yukiko glared at Aizen the whole time he was listening to Unohana's explanations.

"Nice deduction. Even though your theory is correct, you've made to mistakes. Firstly, I did not come here to hide. Secondly, this is not a corpse doll." Yukiko was surprised. When did he hold that doll? How is that even possible? Such quick movements to make a doll. "When did I take it out? I've had it in my hand all along," the doll in Aizen's hand turned into his sword, "Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu."

"My zanpakuto has the power of complete hypnosis."

Yukiko gulped. That means…_we were all under his hypnosis_, Kazemouko finished for her in her mind. Behind her she heard Isane telling Aizen what she had seen him do. Yukiko looked away, if he lied about his status as an ally of Soul Society, then it's only natural to lie about his zanpakuto. In order to deceive the enemy.

"I see. That is the 'ritual' for the hypnosis."

"Correct. 'Complete hypnosis' controls the 5 senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret antoher person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell of the 'enemy'. In other words, you can make a dragon out of a butterfly and a field of flowers in a swamp, in the eyes of the hypnotized.

"And the initiation of the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyouka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, the person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that time, everytime I release Kyouka Suigetsu, that person will be a slave to my hypnosis."

Yukiko's eyes widened. Only those who see it are subjected to the hypnosis, those who haven't…that means…

"Tousen Kaname has always been my subordinate."

* * *

><p>"I've got their position. East 332. North 1566. It's the Sokyouku."<p>

Yukiko stood beside Toshiro. Her hand trembling slightly from the anger she felt. She bowed don to Toshiro. "Unohana-san, they're at the Sokyouku right?"

Unohana nodded.

"I'll leave the treatments of Toshiro and Momo with you. I'll stall them for as long as I can."

Unohana gave her a sombre nod.

Walking away from the resident halls, Yukiko summoned her shikai. Using shunpo would take too long to get there. If Gin and Aizen can use Kido to teleport. Then she'll catch up by using her zanpakuto. "Kazemouko, _tobu you ni_."

The wind surrounding Yukiko picked up and swirled around her. The sight of the Seijotokyorin disappearing from her sight and was replaced by the blue sky. She closed her eyes and thought of her location. Opening her eyes, she arrived at the Sokyouku.

Yukiko saw Renji about to be cut down by Aizen. _Like hell I'm letting him hurt m comrades again!_ Using shunpo she stopped the hit. Only to be surprised that Ichigo was besides her doing the same. Yukiko could only deadpan as the orange hair idiot thought up of some witty remark to annoy the red head behind them.

Yukiko and Ichigo both pushed the sword away. Yukiko could only laugh pathetically when Ichigo and Renji started to argue needlessly. When Rukia joined in the argument, Yukiko turned to look at Aizen.

"Ah, it's been some time since I've seen _that_ eye, Kyuumu—no, I should say, Kioshi Yukiko."

Yukiko glared at Aizen, her red iris and cat like pupil of her left eye gleaming dangerously in the sun. "It's just a temporary side effect from using a high level technique whilst my zanpakuto is in its shikai form. Don't get too excited you bastard."

Aizen gave her a smile, "while those two may be mere specks of dust. You are a bit of a nuisance."

Yukiko smiled, "glad to know I'm getting on your nerves." Yukiko turned to look at Ichigo and Renji who looked at her with determined eyes. "You guys thought of a plan, I'll guard Kuchiki Rukia while you execute it then." She turned around, a blast of wind aimed at Aizen as a warning, and walked towards Rukia. She stood beside Rukia.

She glared at Aizen whilst Zabimaru's broken pieces launched up into the air and attacked Aizen. Yukiko watched as Ichigo moved forward to deliver a blow. Seeing that the attack would fail, Yukiko used her fan and flicked her wrist, protecting her in a safe cocoon of wind. Aizen appeared behind her with a condescending glare aimed at her.

"See what I mean by you are a nuisance?"

Yukiko growled at him. She raised her sword and threw a wind attack his way. Aizen deflected it with his hand. Yukiko bit her lip. "Stop it please! You don't have to fight. Please stop it." Yukiko ignored Rukia's pleads.

"Kuchiki Rukia, thanks for saving my life when I was bleeding to death in Inuzuri." Yukiko turned and gave Rukia a smile. She then disappeared using shunpo, appearing behind Aizen ready to chop his head off. Her body wracked with pain when she saw Aizen's sword stab her mid section. She looked up at him and held onto the sword.

Giving Aizen a smiled filled with contempt, she then aimed a stab at Aizen's eye. Before she could reach his eye though, Aizen sliced through her midsection. The cut that almost sawed her in half was too much to take for her body. She fainted.

_Sorry Toshiro, I guess I won't be able to avenge you or Momo._

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well, that is that! The End of Hypnosis! Phew, that was so much effort to write. I feel like I should write more about other people other than Yukiko or Toshiro, but that's like…a death sentence to my fingers and brain. Besides it is a story about YukikoxToshiro (ShiroYuki). Yes, I love Yukiko so much that I even thought of a ship name for my OC with Toshiro. Lord help me, but I digress. Let me know if I should show other sides of people in Bleach, since this does follow the Bleach story line.

1. Tobu you ni means to fly.

2. Kioshi consist these kanji, 鬼悪師, (although if you read them individually, it becomes oni waru~shi). It means evil demon master (not in order).

Thank you **ErzaPhantomhive** for dropping in a review. It was much appreciated! ^^ Don't be shy and drop a review/criticism okay! =D


	8. Interval I

Warning: Prepare tissues for tears. Jkjk. This chapter contains fluff and angst. So be warned.

* * *

><p>雪の1月。<p>

若い王女が生まれました、

雪子。

* * *

><p>"Kurogane-sama, you may see your wife and child now," the midwife said as she bowed down to Kurogane. Kurogane nodded at her. After over an hour of pacing and worrying, he finally got to see his child and wife. Getting up to his feet, he quickly entered the room.<p>

Kurogane smiled, he couldn't help but feel overjoyed when he saw her wife with their child. Tomoyo, looking so serene and beautiful, holding their child with a joyous smile. Kurogane walked towards her and looked at their child, asleep.

"She's such a beautiful baby girl." Kurogane nodded at Tomoyo's comment. It was obvious that the child received his pure black hair instead of his wife's very dark (to the point it looked almost black) purple hair. However, looking at her face, she knew that the child would grow up looking like Tomoyo.

"She'll be Yukiko."

"Eh? Seriously Kurogane? But that's just so…plain."

Kurogane twitched, "well, sorry I have no naming skills."

Tomoyo smiled at him, "I like it though. It's like when we first met _and_ I heard it is snowing outside."

Kurogane smiled at his wife and gave her quick kiss. Yukiko is the biggest blessing the both received. Kurogane will do whatever it takes to protect their small child.

"Tomoyo. I swear, I'll protect you and Yukiko no matter the circumstance. You are my most precious, and, now, so is Yukiko."

Tomoyo smiled, "it's a promise."

* * *

><p>"Tou-saaan!" Yukiko ran as fast as her little legs could take her and jumped onto his father. Kurogane's serious expression turned into a smile. He hugged her daughter tightly.<p>

"Ara, this must be your daughter," a man said from behind his father. Yukiko turned to look at the said man and saw him smiling, beside him was another man. Both are using shihakusho and the man with the glasses was using a captain haori. Yukiko quickly hid behind her father at the sight of the two shinigami.

"Yukiko, meet Ichimaru-fukutaichou and Aizen-taichou." Yukiko shyly stood next to her father and gave them a quick bow. Feeling that that was enough of her, she blushed and turned to hide behind her father again. "Please excuse my daughter, she is a bit shy."

Yukiko tugged on Kurogane's hakama. He turned down to look at her, "tou-san, can I go now?" Kurogane nodded. Yukiko gave him another quick hug before leaving.

...

Yukiko ran into her mother's room while the retainers are behind her telling her to stop. She didn't care about those fussy people, she was Kioshi Yukiko. Jumping onto a ball like form on the futon, Yukiko called out for her mother. The ball a started to wiggle and a head popped out from under the futon. Yukiko smiled when she saw her mother. The five year old grinned at her.

"Kaa-san, I met two people who were talking with Tou-san!" Yukiko jumped off her mother and scandalously whispered in her mother's ear, "they were shinigami!" Tomoyo laughed and hugged her. Her very precious daughter.

"Tomoyo-sama, Kioshi Reichi-sama wants to talk to you and Ojou-sama."

Tomoyo answered the voice by saying she'll be ready in five minutes. Yukiko sat as she watched her mother dress in a furisode. Tomoyo's movement were graceful and quick. Once Tomoyo was done she held out her hand to Yukiko. Yukiko smiled and took the hand.

Walking out towards the main hall where Yukiko knew where her grandfather usually loiters about, Yukiko saw that the two shinigami she met just before smiled at her with a sombre expression. Yukiko tilted her head, why were they making such expression. So instead she smiled and waved at them, because her mother and father always said that her smile cured every problems they had.

Yukiko turned to look ahead and saw one of her retainers huffing. Yukiko felt a tad bit guilty for making her retainer run around searching for her after she sneaked out of her lessons…again. But then again, those lessons were so boring!

The door opened for them and Yukiko bowed when she saw her grandfather. Kioshi Reichi was a strict man. One should never be deceived by such an amiable face. One wrong step, one wrong move against him, would cost a life. One should never anger the man, after all, with hundred of loyal followers within the Kioshi clan, it wouldn't really be nice to have them chasing after you.

Yukiko smiled at her grandfather. In return she received a glared. Yukiko stopped smiling. Her grandfather always glared at her. Yukiko didn't know why. She asked her mother about it, but all her mother said was, it's probably because Yukiko is so cute he doesn't know what to do.

Yukiko believed her mother; after all, her mother would never lie. Yukiko sat down in front of her grandfather. Silence filled the room as she waited for her grandfather to talk. She looked at the door when she heard it slide open. Yukiko saw her father along with the two men she met just previously. Her father sat beside her grandfather and the two men sat down perpendicular from her. She looked at the glare her grandfather gave them.

"I am here to report strange attacks of hollows. They've been targeting people from the noble houses. The first victim was from the Shihoun clan, followed by a few other from the clan. After the attacks stopped in the Shihoun clan, the Kuchiki clan was attacked next. Our Gotei squad came with the hypothesis that it will attack the Kioshi clan next. The hollows main prey seems to be children. Yamamoto-soutaichou assigned me and my vice captain to protect Kioshi Yukiko-sama in case of the hollow attack."

Yukiko looked at her grandfather who closed his eyes and sighed. "I will accept your offer, however unnecessary it is. Kurogane will also keep a close eye on Yukiko. If that is all, please excuse me." Reichi stood up and left the main hall.

Yukiko looked at the retreating figure worriedly. She heard rumours from the servants that Kioshi Reichi is sick and may be dying. She looked at her mother, "Kaa-chan, let's go into Rukongai. I want to buy a flower for Ojii-sama." Tomoyo smiled at Yukiko.

"Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-fukutaichou, for this trip please do not follow us. If you are concerned, do not fear, Kurogane will come with us," Tomoyo saw Aizen about to disagree, so she added, "if you have forgotten, then let me remind you. Kurogane was a former shinigami at captain level. So please be rest assured, we will be fine."

Tomoyo stood up and beckoned Yukiko to come with her. The young child got up to her feet and held her mother's hand. They both walked off leaving Kurogane and the two shinigami.

…

Yukiko smiled as she walked out of the noble clan house. She ran ahead, making sure that she was at least five steps ahead of her parents. Yukiko smiled and waved at her parents. The first district of Rukongai bustled with life, and Yukiko could only smile.

Every time she was out to mingle with 'common people', Yukiko could only get excited. There was so much to see, so much to do. She went up to a flower shop and bought a sakura branch for her grandfather.

About to walk back into her parents, she bumped into a boy. He looked lost and his eyes felt empty. She smiled at the white haired boy, "here you go. A flower to cheer you up."

The boy looked at the flower in his hand. Yukiko gave him an encouraging smile. Seeing that his turquoise eyes slightly brightened, Yukiko was glad. She waved him a goodbye and ran to her parents' side. Together the happy family walked back to the noble house.

…

Yukiko hummed happily as she made her retainers run off on a goose chase again. They were so easy to trick. Silly people. Opening the shoji door to the main hall, she knew her grandfather was there, sipping tea. Yukiko walked up to him and smiled.

"I see that you've escaped again."

Yukiko nodded.

"What do you want child?"

Yukiko smiled and held out the flower for him.

"You expect me to understand you when you do not speak?"

"It's for you Ojii-sama. I heard that you weren't feeling well, so—." Yukiko stopped herself when she saw her grandfather's glare, so different from his usually glare.

"Pray do tell, child, where did you hear such things?"

"The servants."

Yukiko jolted when her father mockingly called out the servant. He stood up and Yukiko slightly shook in fear at how her grandfather towered over her. "Kioshi Yukiko, you should never mingle with the servants. Though I expected as much from a mongrel like you!" Yukiko dropped her flower and stepped back a bit from the fear she felt. She finally figured out what the glare was, killing intent.

"I only allowed your mother to marry my son because he threatened to elope! The shame it would bring to the Kioshi clan if he does! Your mother who is nothing more than a lowly servant, managed to give birth to a child like you. How tarnished the name of Kioshi is now due to your murky blood and filthy mother."

Yukiko stepped back even further. Her grandfather's figure looked menacing. She was sure he would swallow her whole if she stayed around. Fear gripping every part of her body, she ran off.

Puffing and breathing heavily once she couldn't see the main hall anymore, Yukiko sighed. She didn't understand half of what her grandfather was saying, however, she felt the anger and hatred in his voice. It was enough to scare any child.

Realising that Yukiko had strayed too far from the noble house compound Yukiko looked around warily. She was lost…gulping down the fear she had as the darkness settled into Soul Society, Yukiko began walking to find her way back.

Seeing that there would be no one to help her as darkness settled into the forest she was in, Yukiko summoned her reiatsu and formed a ball of light. Proud of what she had achieved, it'd be great if she could escape and show her Sensei. Sensing a presence, Yukiko whipped her head around, searching for the disturbance in the air.

A small laughter erupted from the darkness. Yukiko looked at the source of the voice, her hands quivering slightly, shaking the ball of light. "Who's there?" Yukiko squeaked out. Stepping out of the darkness was a hollow. Fear gripped her as she remembered the talk she had with the two shinigami. This was the hollow that's been attacking kids from the noble houses.

"You know child, you look real tasty to me. Powerful. This is good. I like this."

Yukiko's flight or fight kicked in. Throwing the ball of light at the hollow and hitting it square in the eyes, Yukiko then ran off. She didn't care where she went in the darkness, all that matter was getting away from that thing. Her breathing became laboured as she ran faster, feeling fear moving her each step.

Yukiko stopped as she felt that she ran away far enough, Yukiko sighed in relief. She looked around warily. That thing hadn't followed her yet right?

"Hey brat. Stay where you are. I hate chasing after my meals."

Yukiko froze on the spot as she saw the hollow in front of her. She took a step back, hoping the distance will create a barrier. She couldn't scream. Her mind is telling her to fight the fear, but she couldn't do anything. She was too scared.

"Now, let me gobble you up!" the hollow jumped about to eat her whole.

Yukiko closed her eyes.

…

Help me. I don't want to die.

_I shall lend you my power child. However there is a price._

What is it I have to pay?

_You will house me._

I don't get it, but I won't die right?

_No, you will not die._

I got it…so please, save me.

_My name is…_

…

Yukiko punched the oncoming hollow with all her might. The hollow then got knocked back and slammed against a tree. Yukiko then opened her eyes; her right eye still the same shade of blue whilst the other red with cat like pupil. "Hollow, tell me your name," her voice overlapped with another's and left an eerie feeling, echoing in the night.

The hollow got up on it's for legs and shook its head. "You brat! How dare you hit me! Forget eating you whole! I'll teach you a lesson and torture you!" The hollow ran towards Yukiko. Not feeling fear due to the power rising inside her, Yukiko merely raised her hand up.

"Hado no yon, Byakurai."

Blue lightning struck out of her fingertips and hit the hollow, decimating all its surrounding. The hollow's flesh was burning. The smell of death filled Yukiko's nostrils.

"Still not planning on telling me your name you talkative piece of shit?"

The hollow growled in return. Seeing that she'll get nowhere, Yukiko stood in front of the wheezing hollow. She raised her leg and slammed it back down on the hollows head. Blood spluttered out of its mouth before it started to turn into dust and disappear.

Yukiko looked to the side to see her father and the two shinigami, her consciousness fading away. Everything went black.

…

Kurogane stood rooted to the spot as she watched his little girl kill a hollow all by her self. Yukiko turned to look at him, her left eye red. Kurogane could only gulp in worry as she saw the iris of her daughter's right eye slowly bled into red, her pupil expanding before lengthening and then contracting into the shape of a cat's pupil.

"Yukiko?"

Her little girl merely smiled at him. "You're late, thanks to that I get a host."

Kurogane looked to the side and saw the confused faces of the two shinigami. It's best not to discuss such a thing in front of outsiders. Seeing that he'll get nowhere, Kurogane used shunpo and hit a pressure point at the back of Yukiko's neck. His heart felt pain at what he just did. His little girl then fainted into his arms.

"It seems that the hollow after those children is dead, so, if you'll excuse me. I think having a hollow chase after Yukiko is traumatising enough for any parent and the child herself."

He gave a nod to the two shinigami who bowed in return. Kurogane then used shunpo to return to the main house.

…

Tomoyo sat next to the sleeping form of Yukiko. Her eyes were red and puffy from discovering that Yukiko had disappeared. The tears only increased when she discovered that her little baby was the one who killed the hollow. That would only mean one thing; Kioshi Reichi will take Yukiko away from her. Tomoyo's most precious.

Tomoyo sighed in relief when she saw her husband walk through the door. She was afraid it would be her father-in-law. Tomoyo brushed her strayed piece of hair away from Yukiko's face. She swears to Kami-sama, that child always have such messy hair no matter how many times Tomoyo would comb it. "Kurogane, how was your talk with father-in-law?"

"He wants to train Yukiko personally now that _it_ is awake within her."

"Kurogane, I know he's you father, but…I don't want that insane man near my daughter! My little baby."

Kurogane nodded. It certainly was bad if Yukiko stayed to close to the old man. He was slowly turning insane because of his immense power. Seeing no other option, he kneeled down and held Tomoyo's hand.

"Tomoyo, let's run away. We'll take Yukiko with us. I'll oversee her training."

Tomoyo's tears returned again, "is that even possible? To get away from that Demon?"

Kurogane gave her a sombre expression. "No, but it'll buy us enough time to train her so that Yukiko doesn't end up insane like the old man. It'll give her enough happy memories to pull through."

Tomoyo nodded. Kurogane hugged her and she felt all her worries wash away. Everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san, why did we move away again?" Yukiko looked up at her mother. They were currently living in a shack, she didn't mind it much, but it was lonely with only her mother and father. She wanted friends too…but then again, back in the noble house she didn't really have friends.<p>

"Because your grandpa is an evil man who's going to take my Yukiko away from me." Yukiko couldn't take her mother seriously as she was making a comical face while her hands itched closer to her. Yukiko laughed when her mother engulfed her in a hug, tickling her too.

Yukiko's head perked up from her mother's hug when she heard her father's voice. Running to the entrance of the house, Yukiko jumped onto her father's leg. "Tou-san! I wanna go flying!" Her father laughed and picked her up and threw her up into the air then catching her. He repeated the process again. Yukiko laughed happily. He then proceeded to hug her.

…

Tomoyo stood by the doorway and watched the interaction between father and daughter, her chest filling with happiness. Living a simple life, away from any nobility was the best feeling she could have. Especially when the people she loved are here.

_Kami-sama, please let us live in this bliss for a while longer._

* * *

><p>Yukiko looked at her surroundings, assessing every single rock and leaf she could use in a fight. Feeling her attacker coming from the right she readied herself. To her surprise and annoyance, it was just a distraction. She felt a light tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Yukiko, don't get too focused on one area."

Yukiko turned around and kicked. Her attacker moved back a step and avoided the kick. Yukiko growled in annoyance and started aiming punches everywhere she went and with each swing, her attacker would easily avoid her. Becoming frustrated, Yukiko blasted a kido spell at her attacker. Again to her annoyance her deflected the attack.

"Don't let your emotion cloud your movements."

"But you're too strong Tou-san! It's not fair that a fifteen year old has to fight a guy who has decades of experience!"

Her father chuckled, "you don't look like a fifteen year old. You're still a child."

The small girl huffed. Yukiko then hugged her mother who sat watching the training session. "Kaa-san, can I go to the river? Pretty please! I promise to stay inside the forest."

Her mother laughed and nodded, "only if your father agrees."

Yukiko turned and glare at her father, "you're letting me go, right?"

His father laughed and added, "okay. Now get rid of that glare."

Yukiko jumped up happily! She kissed her mother's cheek a good bye and ran off to hug her dad before leaving their small shack.

…

Yukiko sat by the river and relaxed. The cicadas giving the summer a nice relaxed atmosphere. Lying down on the riverbank with her feet in the river, Yukiko closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face.

Her calmness was forgotten when she felt someone closing in the area. She quickly opened her eyes and climbed onto a tree. Looking down on the ground she saw a boy running around, trying to find a way out. Yukiko silently giggled at how he was running in circles and oblivious that he was stuck within her father's kido.

Jumping onto another tree she smiled as she saw the boy stop. He let out a loud scream. Yukiko giggled, "hey, are you lost? Want me to help you out?"

The boy looked up at her. She smiled and jumped down. "I'm Kyuumu Yukiko, nice to meet you!"

…

Toshiro stared at the smiling girl in front of her. Was the rumour of a girl running around the forest, luring in victims by making them lost in her spell before she ate them true? Toshiro took a wary step back.

The small girl tilted her head to the side and her face was puzzled. She then looked down and fiddled with her fingers and pink dusted her cheeks. "Urm, you know. This is the first time I've talked with someone who's from outside of the forest. Everyone who saw me just runs off for no reason at all. Am I scary?" The girl looked up with sad eyes.

"Ah, no. By the way your left eye…it's…"

The girl stepped back and covered her eye. "It's cause of an accident when I was a kid." Toshiro realised that they were the same. If she didn't live in the forest, she'd be like him, an outcast. Toshiro felt a bit bad for assuming that the girl was around to kill lost children in the forest.

"Kyuumu Yukiko right? I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Yukiko befriended Toshiro. The first time they met, they had talked about how Toshiro ended up in the forest. Apparently he was playing with his childhood friend and her friends when the ball got kicked into the forest. No one dared enter but Toshiro. After that Yukiko walked Toshiro to the edge of the forest, remembering her promise of not leaving the forest.<p>

Toshiro returned once after that in order to give her some food as thanks for showing the way out. Yukiko accepted the natto, knowing that her father loved them. She asked Toshiro to play with her by the river bank to which he complied to. Now, she was sitting at the edge of the forest waiting for Toshiro to meet up with her again.

She tilted her head when the boys she saw Toshiro with gave him a wary look. She smiled happily when she saw Toshiro walking towards her. However, she was confused by the scared look the boys had when they saw her. Yukiko was about to ask, however, before she could, Toshiro turned her around and began pushing her to walk. Confused by the gesture, Yukiko let the question flit around her head until they reached the riverbank they spent the times they had together.

Yukiko sat down at the edge and looked at Toshiro, "why did they have that look?"

Toshiro sighed and looked up at the sky, "because I look different and so do you with your left eye."

Yukiko swayed her legs in the water, the cold refreshing her. Yukiko laid down on her back and turned her head to look at Toshiro, "you look pretty normal to me. But then again, the last time I've been in the outside world was ten years ago."

Toshiro copied her position and looked into her eyes, "why's that?"

"I don't know. Tou-san said he wanted to train me and Kaa-can said that Ojii-sama is a bad guy who'll come after me."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I. No one tells me anything."

They both sat in silence as light streamed through the canopy warming their exposed skin. Yukiko and Toshiro continued to stare into each other's eyes, both hoping to get something out of the other. Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Yukiko was the first to speak, "how do you write your name Toshiro?" seeing Toshiro's eyes widened slightly, Yukiko added, "don't be surprised, I don't know the first thing about social etiquette, I haven't been meeting people in years okay?"

"You use the kanji of winter, lion and man."

"Heh, that's nice. I'm just good ol' snow and child."

More silence ensued between the both of them. Toshiro looked away from her, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Kyuumu," Yukiko interjected with her usual, 'call me Yukiko', "thanks for saying that I look normal."

Yukiko smiled at him, "un. Toshiro, thanks for not running away from me when we first met." Toshiro turned to face Yukiko, he gave her a small shy smile. Yukiko giggled and then got up on her feet feeling absolutely refreshed. Just knowing Toshiro for a short while and Yukiko already felt like she was going to be best friends with him.

"It's getting dark, let's get you back."

Walking together in silence, Yukiko hummed happily to herself. When they reached the edge of the forest, Yukiko waved him a goodbye and skipped back home.

* * *

><p>Over the months Yukiko got to know Toshiro, they both managed to joke around and call each other nicknames. Yukiko happily called him 'Shiro-chan' to which he just groaned and yelled at her to stop calling her that. They compromised that Toshiro will call her by 'Yuki' from time to time to stop the harassment.<p>

Yukiko hugged her mother after returning from the day she spent with Toshiro. She smiled happily as she recalled Toshiro's flushed face when she took off her yukata and jumped into the now cold river. Summer had passed and autumn was in full swing.

She asked her mother why there was a big pile of leaves in their back garden. To which her mother replied that her father had another mood swing and decided to burn them later on to roast some sweet potatoes. Kurogane chose that moment to enter and twitch in annoyance. It resulted in her mother being chased around the garden, the mountain of leaves her father built up to be destroyed.

Yukiko ran to join the head of mess her parents were in. She laughed as she heard her father made an 'oomph' sound. Yukiko laughed harder when her mother tickled her. They were happy and nothing can ruin this moment.

…

Toshiro called out to Baa-chan and Momo after he returned home. He smiled when he saw her grandma greeting her. He also gave a mock glare when Momo came in calling him by Shiro-chan. He made Yukiko stop calling him that, if only he can make Momo do the same.

"How was your day Shiro-chan?"

He gave Momo a non committal shrug.

"I saw you run off to the forest."

"So?"

"Well, there's been a rumour going around that a hollow lives in the forest. Disguised as a girl with innocence, it lures people in and then eats them. The hollow prefers children though. So be careful."

Toshiro had a vein appear on his head. It was just Yukiko! How can people say such a thing about her. That awkward annoying stupid girl is his best friend. "Well, you don't have to worry, the girl's name is Yukiko and she knows how to defend herself from hollows if she ever meets one."

Momo gasped. She smirked and inched closer to Toshiro. Toshiro in return gave her a glare, suspicious of that 'fufufu' Momo let out of her mouth. "So, you've been meeting with a girl. Mah, Baa-chan, our Shiro-chan is growing up." Toshiro pushed Momo's hand that was ruffling his hair away.

He sighed and turned to look at Baa-chan for help, in return the elderly woman merely smiled serenely. "Bring her over sometimes Toshiro, I'd love to meet your friend." Smiling at her grandma, Toshiro nodded. He's sure that Yukiko will enjoy the company.

* * *

><p>Yukiko watched as the snow began falling. It was December. Pulling the scarf her mother wrapped around her tighter, Yukiko looked at Toshiro. They were sitting atop a tree in silence.<p>

"Toshiro, your birthday is coming soon right?"

Small puffs of hot air came from Toshiro as he extended his hand to catch the falling snow. "Who knows. I'm not sure if it's even my birthday."

Yukiko looked at him. She remembers. She was born into the Kioshi clan, thus without ever questioning it, she knew when her birthday was. But for the souls that came into Soul Society, memories are sometimes muddled during transition from the Real World to Soul Society and thus leading to the uncertainty Toshiro held.

"Well, I'm sure your birthday is on that day, just as I am sure about mine!"

Toshiro just stared at her and then nodded. Yukiko didn't know whether he was just amusing her or whether that nod was genuine, but her smile didn't falter as she stared into those eyes.

"What are you going to do on your birthday?"

Toshiro shrugged.

Yukiko tilted her head and smiled, "then you should spend it with your family. I always spend mine with Kaa-san and Kuro-pon!"

"Kuro-pon?"

"It's Tou-san's new nickname. Kaa-san gave it to him because, 'he was being an annoying brat who destroyed my kitchen.' At least that's what Kaa-san said."

"You're weird you know that Yukiko."

Yukiko smiled at him and jumped off the tree. Toshiro followed suit. She grimaced at the setting sun. Ever since winter came around, Yukiko's time with Toshiro became limited. The thought saddened her, but he comes over to visit her more often.

Together they walked in silence. Seeing that Toshiro was shivering slightly, she closed the gap between them and put large scarf around them both. Holding his hand, she didn't glance at Toshiro, fearing that she would blush.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Yukiko stood and watch him. Their gaze met and Yukiko's cheeks flushed pink. Toshiro let go of her hand and slowly put the scarf around Yukiko, tying the long scarf with a bow at the front. Yukiko giggle and turned the scarf around so the bow would be behind her, not obstructing her view.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Yukiko nodded at Toshiro. She noticed that his lashes looked longer due to the snow. She was entranced by his eyes. Feeling her body move on her own, she closed her eyes and kissed Toshiro's cheek. Fluttering her eyes open, she pulled back slowly and watched Toshiro as his cheeks slowly flushed pink. Trying to burrow deeper into her scarf Yukiko felt the blush creeping up her cheeks as well.

"Shiro-chan!"

Both children turned to look at the approaching figure. Yukiko tilted her head to the side and noticed that a young girl was approaching them with her hail in two pigtails and warm brown eyes. Yukiko took a step back in fear that the young girl would run away after seeing her eye.

"Bed wetter Momo, stop calling me that."

Momo blushed and told Toshiro off. Yukiko hid behind a tree, her shyness taking over her again.

"Yukiko, get out of there. I want you to meet my childhood friend."

Yukiko peeked out of the tree she was hiding. She didn't know how to react. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Toshiro's _childhood friend_.

"Kyaa, she's so cute." Yukiko blushed at the statement. She simply nodded her head as thanks. She began fiddling with her fingers in order to calm down her nervousness. She felt a pair of warm hands to hold her small ones. She looked up to see Momo's serene smile. "Come visit us when ever you want. In fact let's go visit Baa-chan now!"

Yukiko gasped as she took a step out of the forest. She was not supposed to leave the forest. Screaming a no, Yukiko pulled her hand away from Momo as if she was touched by fire. Seeing the shock and hurt look on Momo's face, she felt guilty at her rudeness. Not able to deal with the problem she ran of back into the forest.

...

Yukiko returned home to see the worried look on her father's face. Her father extended his arms out and she jumped into her father's embrace. "My little Snow, please don't cry. It hurts me to see that." Yukiko realised that her cheeks were wet due to the tears.

Hiccuping, Yukiko hugged her father tighter. She burrowed her face into her father's warm chest. "I'm sorry Tou-san. I took one step out. I'm sorry I broke our promise. I'm sorry." She felt her father stopped stroking her head. "Now, a friend might be hurt really badly because I shouted."

She looked up to see her father's red eyes glowing menacingly. Yukiko quivered in fear. She scrambled back from her father. She helplessly called out to him, but he was just there like a stone, unmoving. Yukiko saw her mother worriedly coming out to the garden and saw the distressed state Yukiko was in.

Yukiko's mother turned to look at the still Kurogane. She then went and picked the petrified girl into her arms and brought her inside. Once the door closed behind them, Yukiko returned to crying again. She was blubbering and asking for forgiveness from her parents. Her mother just hugged her and after a while of crying, Yukiko fell into slumber.

…

Tomoyo put Yukiko to bed. She sighed as she looked at her daughter's puffy red eyes. She went outside and saw Kurogane strengthening the barrier around them.

"You scared her."

"Sorry, but the barrier is a priority."

Tomoyo sighed. She did not blame Yukiko for stepping out of the forest. She had always been curious, and from the blubbers she made out, Tomoyo knew it was all an accident. Knowing that the time they could draw was at its limit, Tomoyo sighed. She heard Yukiko go on and on about the boy she met at the forest. A tear slid down Tomoyo's cheek, she was glad her little Snow had good memories before being whisked away.

Seeing her husband stand up, Tomoyo gave him a small sad smile. She held her hand out. Kurogane took it and kissed the back of the hand, her eyes never leaving his. "I swore to protect you and Yukiko. You are my most precious; nothing will ever change that. So when the time comes, take Yukiko to the Shiba clan. They'd take good care of her."

Tomoyo's eyes saddened, "I will not leave you. Never."

Kurogane hugged her tightly. Tomoyo returned the embrace. Her eyes squeezing tight as she held back the overflowing tears. Soon, their happy days will be shattered.

* * *

><p>Yukiko looked at the wrapped present she prepared for Toshiro. She had to fight to the bones for it, but Yukiko managed to defeat her father and he had bought her the things she asked for.<p>

After the incident of stepping out of the forest, her father still let her visit Toshiro. That made her happy beyond belief. She couldn't understand the feeling growing inside her, but every time she thinks of Toshiro, she felt warmth. She was glad when she met Toshiro, he acted as if the kiss on the cheeks had never happened. Their friendship is like breathing in air; effortless and necessary.

Yukiko waved at Toshiro as he walked towards her. "Happy birthday!" she smiled happily. Toshiro nodded. She knew he couldn't stay long because he had promised to celebrate with his family. They both sat near the edge of the forest.

Yukiko handed Toshiro his present. She urged him to open it. He looked in wonder at it. It was a ring coloured black with a blue gemstone strung onto a black chain. Yukiko glad to see Toshiro's eyes widened as he realised the meaning behind the gift. He turned his head to look at her. Yukiko's eyes softened. "It's so that you can remember me. Also it's a way of thanking you for the memories you've given me over these few months. Thank you so much."

Toshiro's smiled. He slowly touched her cheek, "it's a wonderful gift. Thanks. Yukiko," she tilted her head, "your left eye…it's turning blue."

Yukiko's eyes widened. She touched it as she felt a twinge of pain. The pain died down and she saw Toshiro's eyes widened in wonder. "How?" Yukiko shook her head at his question not knowing how it happened. All she knew was, before she felt the pain, she thought of the happiness Toshiro gave her. He was her best friend, and the first friend she made. Toshiro gave her warm fuzzy feeling she never want to let go of.

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters right now is, you're here. Thanks for not running away when you saw me at the forest."

Toshiro nodded and gave her a smile. "Your present matches mine. So that no matter what happens we'll always be connected."

Toshiro ruffled Yukiko's hair. Yukiko smiled happily at the contact. The warmth she felt from him transformed into strength. She looked at the sky and suggested that he should head back to celebrate. Toshiro stood up first and offered his hand for support. Yukiko gladly accepted the help. They both walked silently their hand connected.

Yukiko stopped at the edge of the forest. She looked into Toshiro's eyes. It was déjà vu. Again, Yukiko was entranced by those eyes. Yukiko noted that Toshiro wore his present around his neck. Smiling and in full control of her actions, she leaned and kissed Toshiro's cheek.

"I'll see you again Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled and nodded at her before heading off. Yukiko watched his back go. When he disappeared from her sight, Yukiko looked at the snow covered grounds. The footsteps in the snow were the proof that he was there by her side. "Toshiro, I think I might love you." As the lips left her mouth, Yukiko glanced the sky. So that was the feeling she had for him. Love. Not one as strong as she saw her mother and father share, but a small fleeting feeling that would leave her in serenity.

Smiling, Yukiko walked back to her house.

* * *

><p>"Yukiko, tomorrow is your birthday, do you want anything?"<p>

Yukiko looked up at her father. She tilted her head to the side, "can Toshiro come over?"

Her father sighed and Yukiko took that as a sign that he couldn't. Feeling incredibly disappointed, Yukiko sighed as well. "It's fine Tou-san. Toshiro doesn't have to come. Can I at least see him for a bit tomorrow? He said he wants to give me a present." Kurogane nodded at her daughter's request. Yukiko's eyes lit up and she hugged her father.

"Come on, let's spar. If you win, I'll give your present a day early."

Yukiko nodded happily. When she returned home after Toshiro's birthday, her father had been ecstatic over the fact that her red eye was no longer that colour. Yukiko was glad too. She didn't remember how she got it. All she knew was, she fainted when the hollow was about to eat her when she was younger.

Getting ready into an offensive posture Yukiko tightened her fist. She'd win because she wanted to see what kind of present her father got. She wasn't a patient girl and that won't change now. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Yukiko assessed her surrounding. One last glance at her father and she released her breath. She was ready to fight. One push off the ground, she was off with a punch aimed right at her father.

…

Yukiko smiled cheekily. She defeated her dad again. Her skills were getting better. She skipped over to her father, eyes sparkling in joy. "Where's my present?" Yukiko held out her hands. She tilted her hands when her father went over to the porch and retrieved a katana.

The katana was placed in her hands. It was huge. She was taller than her katana at least. Yukiko traced the sheath up to the guard—the carving of the guard was a work of mastership—to the tip of the hilt. The katana was beautiful.

"Yukiko (Yukiko looked away from the katana and into her father's eyes) this katana is a zanpakuto. Bond with it and you'll be the strongest person I've ever known."

Yukiko's mouthed opened in awe. She looked down at her zanpakuto. Smiling to herself, she hugged it and whispered, "let's be friends." Feeling a small pulse from the katana, Yukiko knew that her words reached the soul of the zanpakuto. She grinned at her father.

"Today we'll celebrate your birthday, and then tomorrow you can step outside of the forest to play with your friend."

Yukiko jumped in glee and hugged her father. This was the best day ever!

...

Yukiko waited at the forest edge. She left her katana at home. Waiting at the forest edge Yukiko saw Toshiro approach her. She ran out of the boundaries of the forest and jumped to hug him.

"Yuki, is it alright for you to go out like that?"

Yukiko nodded, "I got permission from Tou-san. Let's go look around! The last time I went to Rukongai was when I was just five!"

Tugging at Toshiro's hand, Yukiko walked ahead. From the corner of her eye she saw Toshiro smile and walk with him. They both walked pass by a bunch of children looking about Yukiko's size, she waved at them and all she received in response was a wary look. Shrugging off the oddity, Yukiko let Toshiro lead around Junrinan.

She smiled happily as she saw the stalls selling little trinkets. Pushing Toshiro along, Yukiko took out a small pouch consisting of money her parents had given her. She looked around and saw a choker necklace. Pointing out to the shopkeeper that she wanted that. She was about to pay when Toshiro stopped her.

Toshiro bought it for her, along with odd trinkets here and there and asked for a box to put it all in. Toshiro handed it to her, "your birthday present." Yukiko giggled and took the box from him. They then continued on to venture around Junrinan.

As the sun began to set, Yukiko had to hurry back home. She hugged Toshiro and waved him goodbye. She ran towards her house.

…

Entering the house she called out to her parents. Receiving none in return Yukiko closed her eyes and felt for a reiatsu. She felt her father's fading and her mother's faint pulse. Worried she ran towards the room where they all spend their time. Opening the shoji with out hesitation, Yukiko's eyes widened at the scene before her.

On the wall, was her father's figure, made sure to stick there with a katana. The sparkle in his eyes fading. Across the other side was her mother lying face down, her face was looked at her father. Yukiko saw her mother's eyes flicker at her, the words coming out of her mouth was inaudible but she knew, without a doubt, she was saying, 'run.'

Turning on her heels she was blocked by a figure. Yukiko fell backward and looked up to see heterochromatic eyes; one blue and the other red. Scuttling back Yukiko saw her grandfather's figure looming over her just like it did when she last saw him.

"Ojii-sama, did you…do this to my parents?"

Her grandfather's smile was twisted and sadistic, "so what if I did?"

Yukiko gasped. She followed her grandfather's movement to her mother. He lifted her mother by the neck. Her mother made choking noises. Eyes flickered towards Yukiko and she saw her mother bit her bottom lips. The gurgling noises she made stop.

Yukiko looked at her mother's arm lifting, her hand stretching out to reach Kurogane. She turned to look at her father. The dulling eyes disappeared, filled with anguish and so much love. Yukiko knew it took up all his willpower and strength to try and reach out to her mother. Her father began coughing blood. At the same time, the two arms dropped, lifelessly.

Yukiko sobbed. Her happy family…shattered. She turned to look at her grandfather. "Why? WHY? We were so happy, why'd you have to come and ruin it?" Lifting herself to the ground she looked at her grandfather, eyes filled with hate and rage.

She ran towards her grandfather, ready to kill. "Hado no yon, Byakurai!" The kido was deflected easily by her grandfather. Her rage increased when her grandfather smirked and threw the lifeless body of her mother against the wall. Yukiko aimed a punch at his stomach only to be deterred. Her grandfather appeared behind her, "I have a proposition."

He kept on avoiding punches and dodges. "If you come and train with me. Once you get strong enough, you can kill me. Doesn't that sound nice?" Not caring about it at all, Yukiko destroyed one of the walls and continued doing so until she reached her room. She took out her zanpakuto. Ready to destroy her grandfather.

Her grandfather reached her and threw her outside. She dodged the Soukatsui aimed at her. Her eyes widened as her house began to set ablaze. The fire engulfed the whole house instantly. Her grandfather walked out of the burning carnage as if it was nothing.

Yukiko bit her bottom lip. Her necklace and presents from Toshiro was in there. Yukiko dropped her sword and ran past her grandfather into the burning building. She spotted her box and reached it. She ran into her room and took out the necklace.

The smoke was filling her lungs and she felt her consciousness go. Yukiko looked at her father and mother. She knew that they would want to be together in the end. Putting on her necklace and hiding the box inside her yukata, Yukiko took down her father and laid him next to her mother. Closing their eyes to let them get a semblance of peace Yukiko coughed some more.

She felt her conciencse going. _Maybe it's best if I die here._ Yukiko dropped to the ground and she felt darkness overtake her.

Toshiro woke up from a strange dream. He was walking around the rumoured forest to house a child eating demon. He was lost and saw a figure atop the trees. When he tried to take closer inspection on the figure, he'd fall into the abyss.

Toshiro sighed. He looked at the necklace hanging from his neck. He didn't know where it came from. All he knew was he wouldn't throw it away. His heart was telling him it was a precious thing to never let go of.

…

…

…

…

Yukiko awoke in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and noticed everything was top notched high class stuff. She looked to the tansu and saw her box of presents there along with a sparkling silver chain. Next to the box was a katana kake with her zanpakuto perched on it.

Her memories of what transpired before her collapsed returned in pieces. Her parents are gone. She'll never meet Toshiro again. What a great birthday. Yukiko felt the tears fall. She covered her eyes with her hand.

Looks like her happy days are over.

…

…

…

...

To be continued

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Firstly, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, it belongs to Kubo Tite. I also do not own Kurogane and Tomoyo as they are characters belonging to Clamp. I figure, they'd make a cute couple. Also, if there are grammar mistakes and missing words, sorry, I was too lazy to double check it...anyone wants to be my beta. No? Okay...

Now, that's _part_ of Yukiko's past that I chose to show you guys. It seems a good shounen isn't complete without a tragic backstory, so hey, let's make Yukiko have one too. Who said being cliché isn't fun?

Sorry it took so long, it is over 7000 words and I was busy celebrating birthdays, having holidays and studying. The life of an A-Level student. Anyway! Thanks for reading. Drop a review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter and Yukiko's past!

**Taka**, thanks for reviewing! It was very much appreciated!


	9. Something in the Aftershock

Warning: none so far except a crappy ending.

* * *

><p>自分自身を制御<p>

* * *

><p>"…murky blood…"<p>

"…little snow…"

"…I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Thanks for not running away."

"You can kill me."

"Oka-san! Tou-san!"

…

Yukiko awoke with a jolt. She let out a shaky sigh. It's been three days since Aizen's betrayal. All the time she was sleeping, she'd have the same nightmares; her darkest memories. Yukiko, realising that sleep would not come to her, stood up and dressed up to visit Toshiro. Granted, it was probably five in the morning but Unohana granted her access.

Yukiko walked quietly towards the barrack. Not paying attention to where she was going, Yukiko looked up at the moon. Her mind drifted to the times when she was studying under her grandfather. Every minute spent there, the finest guards heavily watched her. Her only solace came at night where she would gently open the door of her room and look up to the moon.

The moon was the source of her peace. Yukiko has yet to figure out why the moon attracted her nor was she willing to find out. She was serene not knowing and would prefer to stay that way.

Once she reached the 4th division healing centre, she gave one last glance at the moon before entering. Yukiko nodded at the nurse and headed down to Toshiro's room. She quietly entered his room and watched him sleeping.

Yukiko let out a sigh. She sat on the chair and continued watching him sleep. Unohana told her yesterday that Toshiro is stable and would most likely wake up very soon, however the full extent of a psychological damage is still unknown. Feeling anxiety and worry build up from knowing that Toshiro could possibly have some sort of trauma was taking a toll on Yukiko. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously you're so stupid Toshiro. Running into a fight thinking that your power and ability are on par with Aizen. You stupid boy," Yukiko let out a short mirthless laugh, "granted I can't really lecture you. I did sort of run into a fight with Aizen, even when _knowing_ our power differences!"

Yukiko let her head fall back against the back of the chair. She looked up at the ceiling and recalled the pain of having a sword cut through her midsection. It was quick and the shock caused her to faint before even registering the full extent of the pain. However before she succumbed to the darkness she remembered thinking of how Toshiro was cut and it pained her more to remember that.

Yukiko jolted in surprise when she heard a guttural groan. She looked at Toshiro and saw that his eyebrows were twitching. Quickly getting off the chair she rushed and slammed the door open. She shouted for a nurse to come quickly. Hearing that there were quick footsteps she returned to Toshiro's side.

"Shiro-chan."

* * *

><p><em> I dream of fields of ice.<em>

_I feel the presence of ice._

_I hear a voice echoing._

_Like it's crushing me, like it's swallowing me up,_

_Like thunder resounding in the distance._

…

Toshiro groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The brightness of the room made him flinch and his eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting. He heard shuffling and mumbling voices. He turned his head to the source of the noises and saw Yukiko standing at the doorway and talking to Unohana with a serious look on.

Toshiro tried to make a sound in order to let them know that he was awake and he knew they were there. However no sound came. His throat felt dry and his lips were slightly chapped. As he was about to let out a groan in order to make a noise, Yukiko turned to look at him.

It calmed his soul to see those pair of familiar blue eyes. Toshiro attempted to give the girl a smile, but he found it hard to do so. Instead he just kept eye contact. Yukiko smiled serenely at him. His memory was still a bit muddy but Yukiko's smile made him feel slightly relaxed.

Yukiko approached him and helped him sit up. She handed Toshiro a glass of water and he was grateful when the cool liquid went down his throat. Once he finished the glass Yukiko refilled it and handed the filled cup to him. Toshiro noticed that Unohana was gone and asked Yukiko what they were talking about.

"Toshiro, do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

Toshiro swallowed the water in his mouth and closed his eyes. He concentrated on what happened. He remembered trying to stop the execution. Then…in the Seijitokyorin…Momo was covered in blood…he then fell at the hands of Aizen. He remembered clearly now. That bastard Aizen had hurt Momo and when Toshiro went to try and finish the bastard off he got attacked badly.

Toshiro grinded his teeth together. That bastard. "Yukiko, what happened to Aizen?" His voice came out hoarse but one could tell the rage and anger within.

"He ran off to Hueco Mundo. Sorry, I tried to stop him, but failed. Every one did. No one expected him to be in alliance with the Hollows."

Though Toshiro felt weak he still had the strength to clench his fist, "and Hinamori?"

"She's past her critical condition but still isn't stable. She could fall into a coma anytime and there's no telling when she'll wake up. There's also the question whether when she does wake up 'will she still be psychologically stable enough to hold the position of a vice captain?'"

"When you tried to stop Aizen did you get hurt?"

Toshiro saw her bite her bottom lip and he saw the hesitation in her eyes. After a few moments of silence Yukiko nodded. Toshiro covered his eyes and started laughing; he might have gone insane for being able to laugh at a situation this dire. Seriously, he was so pathetic. How could he let Yukiko get hurt? Why was he so weak at stopping Aizen? If he had at least stopped Aizen then Yukiko wouldn't have gotten hurt. If he was smart enough he could've seen through Aizen's ploy and stop him from hurting Momo. If only, if only…

…

Yukiko looked sadly at Toshiro laughing face. She knew he was blaming himself, without a doubt.

"Toshiro," she called out to him. He stopped laughing and put his hands down and turned to look at Yukiko. Blue eyes met teal ones. Yukiko felt pain in her chest when she saw the lost and sadness in those teal orbs. "Toshiro," she said his name firmer this time, hoping to reach him and soothe his soul.

Yukiko slowly raised her hand and touched his cheek. "Toshiro, thank you for worrying over me. So now, don't blame yourself anymore okay?"

Toshiro's eyes widened, shock replaced the pain. Yukiko smiled and pulled Toshiro into a hug. "When Momo wakes up let's bring her to that restaurant and eat parfait together." Yukiko felt Toshiro's arm reach up her back and he slowly clenched the fabric of his shihakusho.

"Yukiko thanks."

"Un."

* * *

><p><em>I dream of fields of ice.<em>

_I feel the presence of ice._

_I hear a voice echoing._

_Like it's crushing me, like it's swallowing me up,_

_Like thunder resounding in the distance._

"Tell me, what your purpose is now."

…

Toshiro woke up and sighed. Yukiko had left after Unohana entered and decided to do a check up on him. She deemed him stable enough to be released from the ward after a day rest. Toshiro looked at his bedside table and saw a piece of paper.

_I asked Unohana and she said you could leave anytime. I dropped off your shihakusho and haori. Hyourinmaru is at your room. – Yukiko_

Toshiro folded the paper away and got off his bed. His body felt stiff after being in bed after a long time. Toshiro stretched then changed into his shihakusho and put his haori on. He cracked his neck and walked out of the room. He checked out and asked to be shown to Momo's room.

Toshiro stood in front of Momo's room and slowly opened the door. His heart pounded in his chest. Momo's condition is due to his weakness. He didn't realise what happened until he was too late. Toshiro took a deep breath of air and then opened the door.

* * *

><p>Yukiko was bored out of her mind. A week after the whole Aizen debacle and Seireitei seem to fall into a peaceful calm whilst the higher ups are thinking on what to do and to find out what Aizen really wanted. Yukiko looked at the rising sun from the top of the forest of Rukongai—her favourite spot as a child.<p>

The breeze calmed her soul; despite the fact that she felt someone threatening coming. Yukiko closed her eyes and created a barrier surrounding her. As the reiatsu came closer she noticed it to be none other than Kioshi Reichi. She turned around and saw the man's red eyes. As always, a mix of emotions overwhelmed her.

Kioshi Reichi, the man who destroyed her happy days, the man who trained her to become even stronger. The man was his grandfather and as always he doesn't look changed at all. Still that amiable face that felt as if it would wrap you in a warm embrace and keep you safe. However, behind those heterochromatic eyes, Yukiko saw the anger and madness growing.

"Ojii-sama, I see you are still not dead yet."

The man sneered at her, "and I heard you almost did."

Yukiko clenched her fist tightly. No matter how much he hated this man. Kioshi Reichi is someone he was in awe with. His powers were unmatched and he could easily gain a position as a squad captain with a snap of a finger. Yet he chose to stay behind his clan walls and not bother with Seireitei. Yukiko knew that even though she escaped from the main clan house, there are always spies for her grandfather watching her.

"What do you want Ojii-sama? You have always known where I am. Here to take me back?"

"Well, I suppose I could take you back, but no. I am here for negotiation. I will help you train in the unavoidable war with Aizen Sousuke. Once the war ends you come back to the Kioshi clan and be prepared to fight for the leader title."

Yukiko looked at her grandfather. The Kioshi tradition of changing from one leader to another is brutal. For such a supposed civilised noble clan, the Kioshi surely know how to become rather animalistic. Perhaps that's why their motto is 'Self-control'. "Ne, Ojii-sama. You do know when I decide to take up the clan title you will be dead?"

"Do not ask me question about our traditions. I taught you them. Just like I killed my father and took the title of leader from him. So will you do the same to me. Kurogane was too weak to fight me because he has no pure Kioshi traits in him. Really, what a useless son. You on the other hand my dear granddaughter; is the epitome of the demon herself."

Again, that word demon made her hackles rise. What is it with Kioshi clan members and demons? There is no proof to attest the idea that the woman who started the Kioshi clan was a demon. One of the branch families even came out with the story that the creator of the clan was an Unforgiven that escaped hell and became a demon.

Now her grandfather comes a long and starts spouting this shit about her. She even remembered one of the servants mentioning how her likeness was that of the founder of the Kioshi clan. She was sick of the Kioshi clan. "This forest is where you killed Tou-san and Kaa-san. If you die here by my hands, that would be a bit funny."

Within a blink of an eye her barrier was gone and Reichi had his hand around her neck. She spluttered as air was cut off and felt that hand tightening further. "I could cut you like a twig and you will not even notice. That is how Aizen Sousuke got you. Do you think at the level you are at, you can get anywhere in the inevitable war? Face it child. You are weak. If you die on the battlefield to the likes of Aizen, then it will shame the Kioshi family. So become stronger. I'll teach you on how to unleash that power of yours."

Yukiko gripped Reichi's arm and blasted a Shakkaho at it. He didn't move at all and only tightened his grip on her throat more. "Do you think something that measly can kill me? Yukiko, you have more to learn."

Just when Yukiko thought she would run out of air and faint, a strong sense of pain at her gut brought her back to her senses. Reichi had punched her on the stomach towards the ground. She had no time to react and slammed onto the ground, creating a large crater. She puked on the ground and coughed and wheezed as she fought the pain searing through her. She was sure something was dislocated or broken.

It felt like she was a child all over again. Weak. Helpless. Beaten. Worst of all, the same man made her felt that way. That damned killer. She clenched her teeth and glared with all her might as Reichi pulled her hair and made her look into his eyes.

"Now, Yukiko remember this well. The moment you feel like this again against one of Aizen's men, I will take you in and teach you how to fight. Until then, you are free to think you can actually do something." Reiche then shoved her to the ground and disappeared. Not a single trace of his reiatsu anywhere in the forest.

Yukiko held back a sob as she checked for her injuries. She had a twisted ankle and a dislocated shoulder—nothing hard to fix. However the negative emotions she felt lingered. She was weak, useless, beaten, pathetic and helpless. A tear slid down her cheek and lingered a moment on her chin before falling to the ground. More tears followed and she began sobbing. She let out an anguished and curled into a ball as she shouted some more.

She had never once felt this defeated. All those time training. The time she spent perfecting the fighting stance for her father. The time Reichi taught her how to create her own kido. The time she trained hard to get a bankai during the academic years. She had hoped every training session she did would come to fruition. That perhaps she would be able to stand up to Reichi and be on par with him.

But she wasn't. Yukiko was just as weak as she was before. Even more so now perhaps. She had lost. Now she felt lost. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that somehow she would fade into a dream.

…

When Yukiko reopened her eyes, she realised she was no longer in the forest. Kazemouko had somehow summoned her consciousness to their inner world. She looked at the meadow seeming to stretch on endlessly. The flowers weren't blooming this time. She guessed it was because of her inner turmoil.

She turned around and saw Kazemouko standing on all fours, looking as majestic as ever. Riding on top of the white tiger was the exact likeness of her. Her name was Kishin and her eyes were red and her cat like ears were twitching. Kishin was the complementary of Kazemouko, the latent animalistic side of Yukiko. The part of her that should always be kept locked up and kept away at all times. The fact that she's wide-awake now just means Yukiko lost her grip on her self-control.

"Yo, Yuki! You look really pathetic right now!" Yukiko looked at Kishin and glared. She was in no mood to deal with Kishin. "I asked Kaze-chan here to bring you to this world so we can talk. 'Cause I got a message for you brat."

The grin on Kishin's face made Yukiko wan to smash something. "What's your message?" She managed to grit out.

"Rely on me more. That's the difference between you and Reichi. Instead of just training with Kaze-chan; train with me too. I am after all the reason why you have a bankai. Hell, why you're even alive now. I did save your life when you were a child."

"I'd rather be dead than listen to you."

"Tch. This is exactly why you will be. Fine. Go ahead and don't listen to me. Just make sure you're prepared for the consequences."

Yukiko lowered her gaze from Kishin to the ground. The more she thought back on it, the more she realised; even if Kishin's instincts thirst for blood, the bitch never lied to her. When she was escaping the Kioshi household, Kishin did not lie that she would have to kill in order to survive. "If I listen to you, will I be stronger?"

"Hmph, of course you dumbass. Who the hell do you think you're talking to? The great I will teach you."

Yukiko looked at Kishin sullenly. "Fine, I'll meditate then!"

"No, you need to get rid of that collar binding your senses. You're limi—"

"If I get rid of the collar then I'm going to run wild and just kill people! I can't handle sensing that distance!"

"Tch. Then you're just too weak to control your own abilities. Oi, Kaze-chan, you got a way to compromise?"

The tiger let out a calming breeze over Yukiko. The deep rumbling of Kazemouko calmed her and she waited on an answer. "Slowly expand your senses. It may be too slow paced for Kishin, but that way no one will die."

Yukiko nodded at Kazemouko and she saw Kishin scoff. Kishin sulked and said she would sleep some more because '_this method is boring_'. Yukiko closed her eyes and felt herself detach from her inner world.

Yukiko looked at her surroundings and the sun was setting. Seeing as there was nothing to do, she may as well start her training session. She set up her barrier and took off her collar. Without the collar and barrier she would be able to sense everything in a twenty kilometre radius. That would usually render her temporarily insane, because frankly speaking who would want to be able to sense that many souls? Sighing once more, Yukiko attempted to adjust the collar so that her limitations would decrease.

After done with tweaking the collar, Yukiko put it back on and released the barrier. She had increased her sensing abilities to five kilometres radius instead of its normal one kilometre. It put a toll on her psyche as she sensed everything moving, her head was buzzing and she could hear her heartbeat. She gritted her teeth to hold back her break down of mind. She just needs to get used to this. Anything to become stronger.

* * *

><p>Toshiro returned to his office by sundown only to find that Komamura, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Kira all rolling on the floor laughing. He let out a sigh and left the office. No way was he ever going to get into that mess. His vice captain can deal with that trouble later; he wasn't interested in any of it.<p>

Leaving the barracks, he decided to go find Yukiko in Rukongai. She did mention about going there to see the sunrise yesterday. Where she was off to he didn't know but he'd let his feet do the walking. Somehow they always manage to find her. His mind wandered off to what had happened since he woke up.

Toshiro made it his job to visit Momo everyday. He was guilty of letting that happen to her. Now she's in a coma and there was no knowing when she would wake up. Everytime he visited he would remember the incident within the Central 46; Momo on the ground lying in a pool of her blood whilst that bastard just stood there and smile. To make things worse, that bastard just smiled and beat him like it wasn't a big deal.

Of course, there's then the deal with Yukiko. She probably felt like she had to avenge him and Momo. She chased after Aizen and almost got herself killed. He talked to Unohana and the older woman had said, _even if the extent of damages were the same as Hinamori Momo, there was a chance that Kyuumu Yukiko didn't have the same psychological damage_. Which was great hews he supposed. He sighed. One friend was in a coma and may have psychological damage and the other off to God knows where. Well, he'd swear to become stronger and then he would never have to see Yukiko or Momo or anyone else hurt again. Not for him.

"Toshiro, how'd you find me?"

Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the crumpled form of Yukiko. The girl was heaving her breaths and sweat was running down her brows. He noticed that her face was pale too. He ran up to her and held her in his arms, "you look awful. Please tell me you're okay."

The girl let out a small smile and held his hand. Again, those warm blue eyes calmed him. Somehow he just knew she'd be fine and there would no need to worry. "I was training. I need to control my reiatsu sensing ability at a larger range. So, don't worry, I'm just really tired."

Toshiro hugged her. Seriously, the older girl always worried her. That brash and reckless behaviour always made her wonder how she managed to befriend him. "Good, good. I'm glad you're alright."

"You can let go of me." The white haired boy let go immediately and his face was red as a tomato. He could imagine that Yukiko would get the wrong ideas. She always does. He looked at her and saw the tint of a blush on her cheeks. Well, at least that didn't make her look as pale anymore. Toshiro cleared his throat and told her that it's best to go home now.

Yukiko looked at him and blinked. "Um, I'm not too sure about that. I haven't exactly finished my training yet and well… I just don't know Toshiro."

This time, Toshiro smiled and held out his hand, "it'll be fine. Trust me."

…

Yukiko blinked at the outstretched hand. She grabbed it with all her might and stood up. She was sure that if Toshiro was by her side, everything would turn out alright. That night, under the starry sky, they both walked back to Seireitei hand in hand.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well…it's been over a year. But my muse hit me bang on the face and chased off my writer's block. So yeah, hopefully that damned writer's block will go away and not come back. Amen.

Also, the title comes from Bleach chapter 180, except I changed the Aftermath to the Aftershock. Because, let's face it, Aizen betraying Soul Society was a shock.

Thank you for reviewing I love you guys.


End file.
